YuGiOh! 5D's: Stardust Accelerator
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: With no memory of her past, of who she is and why is she there... Laila will go on a journey to find her lost memories alongside with Yusei and friends. Also to unlock the truth power that is inside of her that could save the world... or destroy it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

New Domino City…

In a stadium…

Many people watch a turbo duel. Two D-Runners were seem in there; one in dark with orange and the other one in white. The white D-Runner have a rider in white who summon a Synchro Monster… **Red Dragon Archfiend**.

He make the Dragon to attack the other and bring him victory. Both D-Runners stop and the white rider got out and took off his helmet to show his blond hair and purple eyes. He have fair skin.

-He won, won, won again today! He's just too good! Nobody can take his throne! How long is his undefeated streak going to go on? A living legend, he's our one and only King, Jaaack Atlaaas!- scream MC.

- There's no denying I'm the King. The goddess of victory smiles upon me!- say Jack.

And with that he looks at the bright blue sky.

* * *

Satellite…

An island that was far away from the city that was all crumble with everything. Some buildings were destroy and some of them were still standing. In an empty alley without end… a girl with reddish hair with fair skin was laying down unconscious.

She was wearing a low-cut green corset with short and a high collar. She also sports a sleeve green trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a green neck choker and a green crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of white, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and a white dress that covers her cleavage.

On her left arm… a duel disk was on. It's green with gray jewels.


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**Chapter 1:**

**Amnesia**

Minutes have pass and then a young boy with curly orange hair was walking until he look at the empty alley and found a girl lying down unconscious. He run toward her and notice that she wasn't waking up.

He was wearing a yellow dress with gray pants under him. A light-blue cape and a light yellow hat. He was wearing brown sandals while he look at the woman just in front of him. He knew down and start to shake her.

- Oh, no! Someone's lying on the ground! Hey! You OK!? Pull yourself together!- say the boy while looking at her face and notice that her eyes start to stich.

Slowly she start to open her eyes and were golden-brown. She start to stand up and the boy notice that she was very beautiful. Her long reddish hair was falling behind her and she have a little cap above her shoulders that stick out as if she cut her hair. Only that it was a simple cap above her shoulders and the rest of her hair was long that reach below her rear.

She wear a white dress that cover her cleavage, wearing a low-cut green corset with short and a high collar. She also sports a sleeve green trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a green neck choker and a green crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of white, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves that show her well and long legs.

- Oh, thank goodness! You came to. You all right? You're not hurt, are you?- ask the little boy.

The girl shock her head, the lack of audio intrigued the boy. Perhaps she was shy. Instead of waiting to hear her voice, he decided to continue on, hoping that he could learn something about her.

- It doesn't seem like you're injured. And it looks like you weren't attacked by any thugs… but it's dangerous here, you know! So what were you doing just lying there in a place like this?- ask the boy but the girl didn't even answer him.

She was really lost in her thoughts went he ask her that.

(_That's a really good question. Why am I here? And who am I?_)

Seeing that the girl wasn't answering he got frustrated.

- Uh… you don't want to answer me? Well, have it your way…- say the boy a little serious now.

- I'm… sorry.- say the girl a little unsure of herself to answer but make the boy to smile at her.

- But, come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?- ask the boy.

(_Another thing that I don't even remember._)

More silence, the lack of answers frustrated the boy. He wanted to know what had happened, who was this girl. He sigh.

- Oh… you really don't want to tell me, huh?- ask the boy.

- Where… Where am I?- she ask looking around her.

That make him be shock and look at her.

- Um… this is Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino City a long time ago. Oh, right! I still haven't introduced myself! My name's Rally! So what's your name?- ask Rally.

- I… I don't know.- say the girl looking at the ground a little sad.

- What!? You don't know!? Are you nuts or something!? It's your own name, you know!?- ask Rally in a little bit loud. – Huh… Oh! Maybe you have amnesia!? Ooh, that's a tough one! So what should we do? If only we had some kind of clue to go on…

Then Rally notice the green Duel Disk around her left arm.

- Hmm… Hey there! What's that you're carrying? Isn't that a Duel Disk!?- ask Rally and the girl place her arm in front to look at the Duel Disk. – So you're a Duelist, are you?

- I think so.- say the girl.

- Then maybe you'll remember something if you have a Duel with somebody! Why not Duel with me then!? Ah! I don't have my Deck with me. So lemme go get it. Just wait around here for a few minutes. I'll be right back!- say Rally and run off before the girl could say anything.

She look were Rally left and see that there was a broken car next and sit on top of it while she took her deck out of the Duel Disk and start to look at it. For some reason… it seem that she was having difficulty to remember.

(_Why can't I remember anything? How come I end up here? And who am I anyway? Arg… Too much questions without answers. I need to rest my head for a while._)

Then she lay down on the car while looking at the blue sky. She place her hands behind her head while letting the wind touch her face and making her close her eyes. She sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inside a Subway…

Rally just got inside and start to look for his Duel Disk and his Deck.

- Hey, Rally.- say Tank from his seat while looking at the computer.

- Where are you going?- ask Blitz but Rally found his Deck and Duel Disk and dash away from them in a hurry.

- What's up with that kid?- ask Nervin.

- I don't know.- say Tank and everyone start to do their own things.

* * *

Back with the girl…

She was relax herself until she heard that someone was running toward her and open her eyes to see that Rally was finally here. She stuck up and look at Rally.

- Thanks for waitin' there!- say Rally and then he place his Duel Disk on his left arm and took some steps away from her, activating his Duel Disk.

She only look and did the same thing he did.

- Do you remember the rules of this game?- ask Rally.

The only respond was a nod. He smirk at the silence acceptance of his challenger.

- All right! Let the battle begin!- say Rally.

Rally position himself with his legs spread while the girl only stay up right with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Why am I smirking about? Am I having fun?_)

- Let's Duel!- say both of them.

* * *

**(Girl: 4000 /Rally: 4000)**

Both have five cards on their hands.

- I'll go first, I draw!- say Rally while he took his six card. – I place a monster face down and a card face down. I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl looking at her cards. – I summon out Calculator in attack mode.

**Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- His ATK is equal to the combined Levels of all monsters you control by 300.

**Calculator ATK: 600 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Next, I activate the Spell Card Malevolent Nuzzler. Gives 700 ATK to the monster I equip it. And I choose Calculator.

**Calculator ATK: 1300 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Next, I activate another Spell Card Big Bang Shot. Gives 400 ATK to the monster I equip it. And I choose Calculator.

**Calculator ATK: 1700 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Now Calculator attack his face down monster!- say the girl and he attack to reveal Roulette Barrel.

**Roulette Barrel ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Level 4**

**(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 4000)**

- I place two cards face down and end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I activate the Spell Card De-Spell. I can destroy 1 Spell Card on the field.

- I wouldn't let you. I activate a Trap Card Magic Jammer. If I discard I card, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.- say the girl.

With that the De-Spell was destroy.

- I activate Roulette Barrel special ability. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can roll a six-sided die twice. If the result is equal to the lever of the monster I want to destroy then is gone.- say Rally.

- What?- ask the girl.

The die start to spin and it reveal 1. The next die spin and it reveal 4. The girl give a sigh of relief.

- I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode.- say Rally.

**X-Head Cannon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 Level 4.**

- Next I summon Turbo Booster.- say Rally.

**Turbo Booster ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

- You can't do that.- say the girl.

- I can. Because I have summon a normal monster this turn, I can special summon this card from my hand. Then I switch Roulette Barrel to attack mode. Now attack, X-Head Cannon.- say Rally.

- Oh no, you can't. I activate my Trap Card Reinforcements. I can give one monster 500 ATK until the end of this turn!- say the girl.

- What?- ask Rally unbelievable.

**Calculator ATK 2200 DEF: 0 Level 2**

Calculator destroy X-Head Cannon.

**(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 3600)**

- I activate Turbo Booster special ability if you destroy a monster on my field… I can sacrifice him to destroy yours.- say Rally.

- Oh, boy.- say the girl.

Then Calculator was destroy.

- I activate a Spell Card Goblin Thief. It inflicts 500 points of damage to you while it increase my life points by 500.

**(Girl: 3200 /Rally: 4100)**

- I place a card face down and end my turn.- say Rally.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl and took a card. – I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode!

**Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 Tuner**

- A Tuner Monster?- ask Rally.

- That's right. Now attack his Roulette Barrel.- say the girl.

- I don't think so. I activate my Trap Card Waboku. The battle damage is cancel and you can't destroy my monsters this turn.- say Rally.

- I end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I activate Roulette Barrel special ability. Roll die!

This time the die show 5 and 6. Which make that Rally was very frustrate by that.

- I summon Genex Controller in attack mode.- say Rally.

**Genex Controller ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Level 3 Tuner**

- I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I sacrifice Psychic Commander to bring Prime Material Dragon!

**Prime Material Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

- Now, attack his Genex Controller!- say the girl.

**(Girl: 3200 /Rally: 3100)**

- I end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I place a card face down and end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – Prime Material Dragon attack his Genex again!

- I don't think so. I activate my Trap Card Spellbinding Circle. This stops your monster from attacking and it can't change position.- say Rally.

- In that case I place a monster face down and end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I activate the Spell Card Banner of Courage. During my battle phase, all my monsters gain 200 ATK. Now Genex attack her face down monster.

It show to be Mecha Bunny.

**Mecha Bunny ATK: 800 DEF: 100 Level 2**

- I activate Mecha Bunny special ability. Went it's flip over, I can give 500 damage to any of us and I choose myself.- say the girl.

- What? Why would you take the damage?- ask Rally.

The girl only smirk with her eyes close before she open them again.

- Because Prime Material Dragon special ability activates. If any of us gains life points, it will turn it into damage. If any of us lose life points because of a card… then it will turn that to gain life points. So… I gain life points.- say the girl.

**(Girl: 3700 /Rally: 3100)**

- Now I activate Mecha Bunny other ability. Which allows me to place another Mecha Bunny in its place went it's destroy in battle face down.- say the girl.

- In that case I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl.- I place a card face down and end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I summon Jade Knight in attack mode

**Jade Knight ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Level 4**

- Jade Knight attack her Mecha Bunny!- say Rally.

- You activate Mecha Bunny special ability.- say the girl.

**(Girl: 4200 /Rally: 3100)**

- Now I activate his second ability. And another Mecha Bunny is place in its place face down.- say the girl.

- Genex Controller attack her Mecha Bunny!- say Rally.

- You activate Mecha Bunny special ability.- say the girl.

**(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 3100)**

- I end my turn.- say Rally.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I switch Jade Knight in defense mode and end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I place a face down and end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I place a face down and end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I place a face down and end my turn.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode.

**Dark Valkyria ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050 Level 4**

- Dark Valkyria attack his Genex Controller.- say the girl.

**(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 2700)**

- I end my turn.- say the girl.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I place a face down monster and I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I activate Dark Valkyria's special ability and place a counter. This allows her to have 400 ATK.

**Dark Valkyria ATK: 2100 DEF: 1050 Level 4**

- Now Dark Valkyria attack his Jade Knight.- say the girl.

Then Dark Valkyria destroy Jade Knight.

- You activate Jade Knight special ability which allows me to add 1 level 4 Light Machine-Type monster from my deck to my hand.- say Rally and took a monster.

- I end my turn.- say the girl.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I place a face down monster and end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode.

**Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 1850 DEF: 700 Level 4**

- Gigantic Cephalotus attack his face down monster on the right.- say the girl and the monster show to be Heavy Mech Support Platform.

**Heavy Mech Support Platform ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Level 3**

Then it was destroy.

- Now Dark Valkyria attack his final face down monster!- say the girl and the monster show to be Gradius.

**Gradius ATK: 1200 DEFL: 800 Level 4**

With that Rally's field was open.

- I end my turn.- say the girl.

- It's my turn then. I draw!- say Rally. – I summon Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode.

**Blue Thunder T-45 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

- Now I can summon Turbo Booster.- say Rally.

**Turbo Booster ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

- Now attack Gigantic Cephalotus. And because of Banner of Courage… he gets 200 ATK.- say Rally.

**Blue Thunder T-45 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

- I don't think so, I activate a Trap Card Security Orb. Which stops your attack and switch your monster into Defense Mode.- say the girl.

- No.- say Rally already shock. – I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- say the girl. – I summon Worm Barses in attack mode.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Then his special ability activates which allows me to switch one of your monsters that is in defense mode.- say the girl with a smirk on her face.

- This can't be!- say Rally very afraid already.

- And I choose your Turbo Booster.- then the monster switch. – Now I activate Dark Valkyria second ability to destroy one of your monsters and I choose Blue Thunder T-45.

- NO!- scream Rally once the monster was destroy.

- Worm Barses attack Turbo Booster.- say the girl.

**(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 1300)**

- Dark Valkyria finish this once and for all. This is the end!- scream the girl to make the final blow.

**(Girl: 4700 /Rally: 0)**

- Yusei help me!- scream Rally.

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- say the girl.

(_Where did that come from? Is that really my phrase? And who is Yusei?_)

* * *

Both of them took their Duel Disk off and took their Deck off. The girl have a secret bag under her dress that was on her right thigh.

- Wow! You're really good! Unbelievable!- say Rally very amaze by the girl. – It's been a long time since I had such a fun Duel. Thanks a lot! That was cool! So, anyway, did you remember anything?

The girl look up at the sky, thinking back to the missing times before walking to the sight of Rally. A brief flash occurred within her, the opening of information; a memory of her erased past returning to her. An unrecognizable voice sounded from within the depths of her mind.

(_Laila…_)

He eyes snap with a shock in them and look at the child before her. She open her mouth ready to speck her first words since the end of the duel; seeing her lips part filled Rally with anticipation.

- Laila.- say the girl with a smile on her face.

- So you're Laila? Well, nice to meet you, Laila!- say Rally shaking hands with her. – Then that's it! I bet you'll remember other things if you Duel some more! Well, my friends and I always hang out in a place that's not too far from here. If you go to the south, you'll find a subway. That's where we always meet up. I wish I could show you myself, but I got something to do now… but don't worry about it, OK?

- Alright.- say Laila a little unsure.

- I'm sure they'll let you in. They're all good guys, you know? You just need to say my name. I'll be back soon anyway, so I'll introduce you to everyone at that time. And maybe you should Duel a little while you're waiting for me. Well, OK then! See you later!- say Rally.

Then Rally dash off leaving Laila standing there. Then another flash came inside Laila's mind.

(_Old Domino City… Now a run-down junk town known as "Satellite." This slum is home to bums and criminals who, exiled from the City, bear an inscription called a "Marker" on their faces._)

(_It seems that I remember this place's name and about the Mark that the criminals have. But… how do I know that? It seems that I don't have another option than to go to the subway. Beside… I don't remember where I come from and I don't know where to go. Rally… I hope that your friends are as good as you said._)


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Their Trust

**Chapter 2:**

**Getting Their Trust**

She went out of the alley and went to the south and didn't know how she knew it, but she kept walking. Then, she found the subway and a tall man was guarding the entrance.

He had caramel-colored hair that had been gathered beneath a turquoise bandana that was wrapped around the top of his head. He had a short-sleeved aquamarine shirt hanging over an apple-green long-sleeved shirt with dark jeans and blue tennis shoes.

- Hmm… I've never seen you before. So, what do you want with us? Only our friends are allowed to enter the subway, you know.- said the guy, very angry and over-defensive.

(_Is he the type of people that Rally likes to hang out with? Do they protect him? If he is like this, then I don't know how the others will handle seeing me.)_

- Rally.- said Laila who was a little worried, but was still looking at him.

- Huh? Rally? What about him?- asked the man.

- I was told to come here and that he will introduce me to everyone later.- said Laila, a little more relaxed but still feeling uncomfortable.

- Uh… He said he'd introduce everyone later, so we should just let you in first? Well, I don't know you at all, so not matter what you say, I'm not buying it. If you understand what I'm saying, you'd better leave. No matter what, you can't come in.- said the man.

(_Rally… You just made me come for no reason. I guess that I'll pass the whole time outside._)

She started to walk away until he stopped her.

- Oh!? Hey! Wait a second! Is that a Duel Disk you're carrying!?- asked the man from behind her which make her to look at him back.

- Yeah.- said Laila with some confidence now.

- It was just getting boring around here, anyway… So, why don't we have a Duel then!?- asked the man.

- Are you sure?- she asked him with more seriousness and not showing her weakness.

- All right. If you beat me, then I'll believe that story you just told me.- said the man.

- I'll accept your challenge.- said Laila.

- Got you in the mood, eh? Let's go, then!- said the man.

Then, the man positioned himself with his legs spread out and his right arm was stretched out while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_This is going to be good._)

- Let's Duel!- they both said together.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/?: 4000)**

Both of them held their five cards in their hands.

- I'll go first. I draw!- said Laila, drawing her sixth card. - I summon Krebons in Attack Mode.

**Krebons ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 Level 2 Tuner**

- I place two cards face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- It's my turn! I draw!- said the man. - I place a card face down and end my turn.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. -I activate the Spell Card Cup of Ace. This card tosses a coin. If it's heads… I draw 2 cards. If it's tails, you draw 2 cards.

The coin was tossed and it show heads. Laila smirked and draw two cards.

- I summon Worm Barses in attack mode.- said Laila.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

- Krebons attack him directly!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/?: 2800)**

- Worm Barses attack him directly! Take this!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/?: 1400)**

- I place a card face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- It's my turn! I draw!- said the man. - I summon Headless Knight.

**Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700 Level 4**

- Next, I activate the Spell Card Amulet of Ambition. Once is equipped to a Normal Monster, if it battles a Monster with a higher Level. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK by the difference in Levels.- said the man.

- I activate the Spell Card Twister. By paying 500 life points, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3500/?: 1400)**

- In that case, I activate the Trap Card Gift of The Mystical Elf. This increases my Life Points by 300 Points for each Monster on the field.- said the man.

**(Laila: 3500/?: 2000)**

- Now, I activate the Spell Card Big Bang Shot. This increases the ATK of a Monster by 400.- said the man.

**Headless Knight ATK: 1850 DEF: 1700 Level 4**

- Now, attack her Worm Barses.- said the man.

**(Laila: 3050/?: 2000)**

- I end my turn.- said the man.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. - I summon Tune Warrior.

**Tune Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 200 Level 3**

- Now, I activate the Spell Card Riryoku. I cuts a Monster's ATK in half and chooses another Monster's ATK to increase by half of the ATK. I choose to your Headless Knight's ATK in half.- said Laila.

**Headless Knight ATK: 925 DEF: 1700 Level 4**

- I increase the ATK of Tune Warrior.

**Tune Warrior ATK: ****2525 DEF: 200 Level 3**

- Krebons, attack his Headless Knight.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3050/?: 1725)**

- Tune Warrior, attack him directly. This is the end.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3050/?: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila happily.

- Boy, you really can fight.- said the man, very shocked.

(_You've noticed that already?_)

* * *

- Aw… Rats… You got me… OK, then. I'll believe that you actually know Rally.- said the man, very ashamed of himself.

Then, Rally started to run towards them and stopped.

- Hey, Nervin!- said Rally.

(_So… That's his name._)

- Ah. You guys were Dueling, weren't you?- Rally asked happily.

- Well, we're talking about a stranger here. I thought I'd drive her off, but she's pretty strong.- said Nervin.

- Yeah. I know what you mean. We've got a real Duelist on our hands! I wonder what he'll say.- said Rally happily.

(_He?_)

- So, Nervin. Let me introduce you. This is Laila. We just met a little while ago and, Laila, this here is Nervin. He's one of my best buds!- said Rally.

- Sorry for doubting you back there. Well, Laila, it's good to meet you.- said Nervin.

- Say, Nervin. I think Laila has amnesia or something. Isn't there anything we can do to help?- ask Rally, very worried for her.

- Amnesia, huh? You mean like you can't remember things from the past?- asked Nervin. Laila only nodded. - Whoa… That's a tough one…-

- Yeah. Laila's name only came back when we Dueled a little while ago. But, besides her name, we don't know anything else except… that Laila is a Duelist with a whole lot of skill.- said Rally.

- So, a Duel brought back Laila's name? I wonder, then, if Dueling me also helped bring something back.- asked Nervin.

- No.- said Laila who was very sad and looking at the ground.

- Oh, really? Nothing at all?- asked Nervin, a little sad.

- Ah, it's all right! I bet it'll all come back soon enough! Well, I'd better introduce Laila to the rest of the gang! Come with me, Laila!- said Rally.

Rally start to lead Laila inside the subway and into the dark tunnel. Once on the bottom of the dark tunnel, light start to show and then they could see a tent up ahead. Two guys came running toward them and a fat guy with brown hair started talking first. He's was shorter and the other guy had blue hair and was taller than her. He wore glasses.

(_Are these two friends of Rally too?_)

- Hey, Rally!- said the brown-haired guy.

(_I guess that it's a yes._)

Then he noticed Laila and looked a little bit confused.

- Huh? Who's that?- asked the brown-haired guy.

- Tank and Blitz! Good timing! This is Laila. We just met.- said Rally who was very happy and excited.

(_So those are their names, huh?_)

- Did Nervin let her in?- asked Tank.

- Of course!- said Rally.

(_Isn't it obvious right now?_)

- That's OK, then. I'm Blitz. Good to meet you.- said Blitz with a great smile on his face as he shook hands with her.

- It's a pleasure to meet you too.- said Laila with a smile on her face, too.

- I'm Tank.- said Tank, shaking her hand.

- Nice to meet you, too.- said Laila.

- Laila's a Duelist.- said Rally.

- A Duelist, eh? How about a Duel with me?- asked Tank before Laila could answer.

- Hey! I was just going to challenge her! … Alright, then. I'm after Tank. That's a promise!- said Blitz who was feeling a little down since he needed to wait.

Rally then started to laugh about it while Laila only looked at him, a little puzzle by that.

- Since that's settled, I guess I'll go ahead and watch. Good luck Laila!- said Rally who stood with Blitz.

Laila walk toward Tank. The only response that Laila give was a nod and Tank gave a smile.

- That's what I'm talking about! Let's do this!- said Tank.

Tank positioned himself, only raising his Duel Disk with a smile and Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Let's see what you got._)

- Let's Duel!- both shouted.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Tank: 4000)**

- I'll go first if you don't mind.- said Laila.

- I don't.- said Tank.

- I draw! I activate the Spell Card Cup of Ace. This card tosses a coin and if it lands on heads, I can draw two more cards, but if it lands on tails, you can draw two more cards from your deck.- said Laila.

Both of them saw the coin land on heads. Laila smirked at that.

- I draw two more cards. I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode!- said Laila.

**Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 1850 DEF: 700 Level 4**

- I place two cards face down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- It's my turn! I draw!- said Tank as he drew his sixth card. -I place a Monster face down and another card face down. I finish my turn.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. -I summon Worm Barses in Attack Mode.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Now his Special Ability activates. I can switch a Defense Position Monster to Attack Mode!- said Laila.

- What?- asked Tank.

The face down Monster turned out to be Man-Eater Bug.

**Man-Eater Bug ATK: 450 DEF: 600 Level 2**

- Its Special Ability activates. When he flips, I can destroy a Monster on the field and I choose your Gigantic Cephalotus.- said Tank.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card Destruction Jammer. By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of your Monster and destroy it.- said Laila.

Tank only watched as his monster was destroyed.

- Now, my Monsters, attack him directly. Take this!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Tank: 750)**

- I end my turn.- said Laila.

- It's my turn! I draw!- said Tank. -I activate the Spell Card Meteor of Destruction. This inflicts you with 1000 damage.

**(Laila: 3000/Tank: 750)**

- Next, I place a monster face-down and finish my turn.- said Tank.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. -I activate the Spell Card Shield Crush. This destroys a Monster that is in Defense Mode.

- NO!- screamed Tank, a little afraid.

- Finish this Gigantic Cephalotus. This is the end.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3000/Tank: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila who was very happy.

- Oh no! I'm done for!- screamed Tank.

* * *

Tank couldn't believe it.

- Not bad!- said Tank.

Then, Blitz went toward Tanks and Tank went toward Rally.

- There's no way I'm losing!- said Blitz.

They positioned themselves. Blitz spread his legs a little while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Let's see how you can do it._)

- Let's Duel!- they said together.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 4000)**

- Ladies first.- said Blitz.

- How sweet. I'll go first. I draw!- say Laila. - I summon Tune Warrior in Attack Mode.

**Tune Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 200 Level 3 Tuner**

- I place two cards face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes, I have to draw.- said Blitz. -I place a Monster face-down and I activate the Spell Card Gravekeeper's Servant. If you attack, you need to send one card from your deck to the Graveyard. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Fairy Meteor Crush. This makes a Monster have the ability to take your Life Points, even in Defense Mode. Now, Tune Warrior, attack his face-down.

Because of his Spell Card, I needed to send a card from my deck to the Graveyard and it was revealed to be Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

**Stone Statue of the Aztecs ATK: 300 DEF: 2000 Level 4**

- I activate my Trap Card, Reinforcements. This card gains 500 to a monster until the end of this turn.- said Laila.

**Tune Warrior ATK: 2100 DEF: 200 Level 3 Tuner**

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 3900)**

- I place a Monster face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes. I have to draw.- said Blitz. - I place a monster face down. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I switch my face-down Monster to Attack Mode.

The monster was shown to be Worm Apocalypse.

**Worm Apocalypse ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Level 1**

- When it's flipped face-up, I can destroy any Spell or Trap Card on the field and I choose your Gravekeeper's Servant.- said Laila. - Now, I sacrifice both Tune Warrior and Worm Apocalypse to summon The Creator in Attack Mode!

**The Creator ATK: 2300 DEF: 3000 Level 8**

- Now, I activate my Trap Card, Birthright. This allows me to summon from my Graveyard a Normal Monster and Special Summon it in Attack Mode. Come back, Tune Warrior.- said Laila. - Creator, Attack his face-down Monster.

It was shown to be Gravekeeper's Spy.

**Gravekeeper's Spy ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000 Level 4**

- You activated my Monster's Special Ability. When it's flipped face-up, I can Special Summon one "Gravekeeper's" Monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck.- said Blitz and he summon another Gravekeeper's Spy in Defense Mode.

- I place a card face down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes. I have to draw.- said Blitz. - I place a Monster face-down and a card face-down. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I sacrifice my Tune Warrior to Summon Dragon Ice!

**Dragon Ice ATK: 1800 DEF: 2200 Level 5**

- Creator, attack his Gravekeeper's Spy.- said Laila.

- I doubt that. I activate my Trap Card, Castle Walls, which increases a selected monster's DEF by 500 and I choose my Gravekeeper's Spy.- said Blitz.

**Gravekeeper's Spy ATK: 1200 DEF: 2500 Level 4**

**(Laila: 3800/Blitz: 3900)**

- Dragon Ice, attack his face-down Monster.- said Laila.

It was shown to be Needle Worm.

**Needle Worm ATK: 750 DEF: 600 Level 2**

- You activated my Monster's Special Ability. When it's flipped over, you discard 5 cards from the top of your deck to the Graveyard.

(_This isn't good._)

- I end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes. I have to draw.- said Blitz. -I place a Monster face-down and a card face-down. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. -I activate The Creator's Special Ability. By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Mode and I bring back Worm Barses.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- The Creator, attack his Gravekeeper's Spy again.- said Laila.

- I doubt that. I activate my Spell Card Shrink which I can select one Monster face-up and cut his ATK in half and I choose your Creator.- said Blitz.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.- said Laila. - Now, Dragon Ice, attack his face-down Monster.

It was shown to be Acrobat Monkey.

**Acrobat Monkey ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Level 3**

Since both Monster had the same DEF and ATK, nothing happened.

- I end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes. I have to draw.- said Blitz. -I place a Monster face-down. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. - I activate The Creator's Special Ability. By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can Special Summon a Monster in Attack Mode. Come back, Prime Material Dragon!

**Prime Material Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

- Creator, attack Acrobat Monkey!- said Laila. Once it was destroyed, she spoke again. - Prime Material Dragon, attack his face-down Monster.

It was shown to be Giant Soldier of Stone

**Giant Soldier of Stone ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000 Level 3**

- Now, Worm Barses and Dragon Ice, attack him directly! Take this!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3800/Blitz: 700)**

- I end my turn.- said Laila.

- Yikes, I have to draw.- said Blitz. - I place a Monster face-down. Hmm… I think I'll end my turn.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Shield Crush. This allows me to destroy a Monster that is in Defense Mode.

She destroyed his face-down.

- Prime Material Dragon, finish this. This is the end.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3800/Blitz: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- Laila said happily.

- Man, did I really lose!?- screamed Blitz.

* * *

Blitz also couldn't believe it.

- No! No way!- screamed Blitz.

Tank and Rally walked toward them.

- Looks like the Duel's over.- said Rally before he start to laugh.

- What's gotten you laughing?- asked Blitz.

- I told you that Laila is a great Duelist. There's one person that she should Duel in order to prove it!- Rally said excitedly and pointed with his finger towards the absent Duelist.

(_What are they talking about?_)

- Even she won't stand a chance against him.- said Tank, laughing.

(_Him? Is he the same person that Rally and Nervin were talking about?_)

Laila started to wonder about this nameless rival and the way they spoke of him. That meant that he was extremely powerful.

(_The best that Satellite has to offer?_)

The very thought of such a Duelist, especially rotting away where his talents remained anonymous to the City that praised such skills, was enough to make her almost tremble, partially with worry about this man, partially at the excitement in hearing what the others had to say and at the prospect that perhaps she could meet him, let alone Duel. She smirked ever so slightly, just waiting for a name to rise out of the males' mouths', but their discussion had lowered in volume. They were almost whispering as though they were trying to hide his power from her to avoid harming her confidence with his achievements.

- Who is this guy you speak of?- asked Laila looking at Rally. - You and Nervin were talking about him after the Duel we had up there. I'm curious about just who you've been hanging around with; the way you talk about his Duelling talent, it sounds like he should be Duelling in the Pro-League.

- He would, but this is where he's grown up. The City wouldn't take kindly to him, unfortunately.- Blitz sighed.

Then, she noticed that reality was crueler than what she had expected.

- I know! There's this shack just up ahead. Wanna go?- ask Rally.

Laila only nodded in agreement and both of them went toward the shack.

- Here it is. Come on in, Laila.- said Rally who went inside and Laila followed after him.

Inside the shack, there were two yelled sofa's whose covers were almost ripped off and a square table in the middle. Behind Rally, there was a bookcase that seemed to be filled up with many kinds of things and a rectangular metal table was on Rally's left with a computer on it.

- a lot of stuff. Watch your step. Don't touch the computer on your right. There's important data on it.- said Rally.

Laila started to walk towards him until she stopped. She looked down at the floor and Rally noticed her sadness.

- What's wrong?- asked Rally.

- You guys haven't told me his name, almost like you don't want me to know.- said Laila, still looking down.

Then, Rally noticed why she had a sad face and was a little nervous that he hadn't told her.

- Does he even have a name? I'm curious about this guy.- said Laila, now looking at Rally who smiled sheepishly.

- Okay, we'll say. We didn't mean to hide it from you, Laila.- Rally chuckled nervously. -His name is Yusei Fudo.

- Yusei Fudo…- Laila whispered.

(_So that's his name… I like it._)

For some reason, she seemed not just like the name, but love it. But, her mind went toward the computer and she walk toward it and start to type something, but it was protect by a password.

- Hey!- shouted Rally which make Laila to jump and look at him. - Come on! I said not to touch it! I mean it, OK? Don't touch the computer!

Laila only nodded very quickly as she was afraid that the little kid would become a monster. But then, the air came alive when a rumbling from an unknown source echoed down the tunnel.

- Huh? Has Yusei come back? Let's step outside for a minute.- said Rally, rushing toward the exit and Laila ran behind him.

Within seconds of reaching the end, a crimson motorbike raced into sight through the shadows of the underground tunnel, seizing Laila's interest. She hadn't seen anything like it since waking. Sparks flew from the two tires as a harsh screech replaced the roaring of an engine. The bike slowed rapidly, the rider being able to bring it to a halt before Rally and Laila.

Rally's tiny fist clutched tightly in admiration of the stunt, his mouth hanging open. The rider's hands pressed either side of his helmet, pulling it off to reveal the spikes of unkempt black hair with golden streaks running along a few strands. His sapphire eyes opened, meeting Laila's. For the first time since the sound of his bike could be heard, silence seized the underground.


	4. Chapter 3: Turbo Duelist

**Chapter 3:**

**Turbo Duelist**

The two teenagers continued to gaze curiously at each other, neither willing to break the silence that had built up between them. Rally's eyes leapt between the two briefly when he realized that Yusei's attention was no longer on him. In order to move the situation along, he opened up his arms as though to wrap them around someone.

(_Who is she?_) thought Yusei.

(_Is he Yusei?_) thought Laila.

- Welcome back, Yusei!- Rally screamed happily with his eyes closed.

The tactic proved successful. Yusei's eyes turned to the youngest whose grin reached each ear. The elder's expression remain the same, eyes fixed in a stern glare, the half-frown the dipping corners of his mouth created. Rally had been impressed by the stunt he had pulled in bringing his D-Runner to a halt, but it was all standard to him. He allowed an exhalation to pass his lips before sucking in again, turning back to Rally in order to respond to the claim.

- Hey… Who's that?- asked Yusei.

- So, this is Laila.- said Rally.

Yusei's eyes shifted back to Laila briefly. The girl continued to watch him mutely. Without a word, he glanced back at the enthusiastic boy whose fist was held tightly in front of his chest, his eyes filled with hope at the prospect of witnessing a bout between the two.

- There's something odd about her, but not in a bad way! I brought her by here to become one of our friends, and now everyone's fine with it! You know, Laila's also a Duelist!- said Rally.

- I see. I'm going to take another ride.- said Yusei, slipping his helmet on once again.

He gripped the internals of the D-Runner's arms on either side of the seat, revving the engine fiercely. Without so much as a glance towards the two on the platform, Yusei allowed his D-Runner to shoot ahead, the rumbling of the engine dying as gradually as it had begun at the end of the previous run.

Watching the crimson D-Runner depart as quickly as it arrived, Laila sighed, her brow creasing in guilt. The two had been watching each other for the majority of Yusei's brief sojourn. Rally looked back at her, noticing the expression of remorse in her eyes. She release a brief sigh, unaware of Rally's focus upon her while closing her eyes, but just then… she opened her eyes very quickly and widely.

- …!- Laila gasped.

A strong jolt of lightning ran through her head.

(_What was that…? Wait… the last time I felt this was… when I got my name back. Does that mean that… a fragment of my memory is returning?_)

Before her own eyes, everything turned dark and then light showed itself again, but she was no longer in the subway.

A room had blue walls. Magazines were scattered all over the floor and a small square grey table was in the middle. A desk was at her right on the wall and a machine with two monitors and a seat were in front of her next to a grey door, and just right in front of her was a light pink D-Runner with cables going to a machine to another. She could see a box that looked like a battery and another was next to it that had tools to repair it.

- … Turbo Duel… Duel Runner… Speed Counter… Spell Card… activate…- said a voice that she couldn't make out and then everything started to vanish.

Another voice was calling her from a distance. One unaffected by the sensation that the last had experience; the voice was clear, young, growing louder quickly. Drawing near to her.

- … … … … Hey!- screamed Rally.

That made Laila to jump and look to her right and noticed that nobody was there and look to her left very quickly to find Rally there.

- Are you OK, Laila? What happened? Remember anything?- asked Rally, very concern about her.

- I… I think I just might have.- mumbled Laila. Then she checked her Duel Disk and a card appeared from a space inside. It was a Speed Spell.

- Woah! That's a Speed Spell Card! Wow!- said Rally, very surprised and shock at the same time.

Then she spoke to Rally about something that she remembered.

- Oh… I guess that's what you remembered. Laila, maybe you're a Turbo Duelist?- asked Rally.

- I guess so.- said Laila, a little unsure, but the proof of it was right there.

- If you want to know about Duel Runners, you should ask Yusei. He's a Turbo Duelist, after all!- said Rally who was very excited.

But, just then, Nervin came running toward them and stopped next to Laila.

- Huh!? I thought Yusei was coming, but he isn't here, eh? I could have sworn I heard the sound of his D-Runner.- said Nevin, but just then, he noticed that Laila was holding a Speed Spell. - Oh! Hey, what's that!? You have a Speed Spell Card!? How'd you ever get such a thing!?

- Say, Nervin… If Laila has got a Speed Spell Card… then maybe our new pal is a Turbo Duelist, too!?- said Rally very happy.

- Well, one card doesn't exactly prove it, but it does make it pretty likely. When you think about it, it's kind of rare to meet someone with a Speed Spell Card. Now, if Laila also had a D-Runner, then we'd certainly have a Turbo Duelist on our hands!- said Nervin.

That made Laila to just look at them and figure out that Nervin was right. She just appeared with amnesia and was very obvious that she couldn't remember things that she once did.

- Yeah, I see what you mean. So, Laila… do you remember where your Duel Runner is?- asked Rally.

Laila only shook her head to each side.

- I just saw a room and nothing more, but I don't know where I was, exactly.- Laila was looking at the ground with her arms cross in front of her breast.

- Oh, I see… You don't know, huh?- asked Rally, very sad to even ask her.

- Exactly.- said Laila, letting a sigh out while she closed her eyes before opening them again.

- Amnesia is really a downer, huh?- asked Nervin, also very sad for her. - But hey, aren't the only Turbo Duelists around here either Yusei or Securities?

Rally only nodded.

- Hmm… Wait a second!- said Nervin, making both Rally and Laila to look at him with curiosity. - Then doesn't this mean that Laila must have come here from the City!?

- Oh, Yeah! That's gotta be right! So maybe going into the City will make that amnesia go away.- said Rally, very excited and happy while Laila was shocked by that realization.

(_Could that be right? Am I from the City?_)

- But that's going to require a D-Runner. So, Rally, let's help Laila go look for one!- said Nervin who was very happy with a big smile on his face.

- Good idea! If everyone pitches in, then we're sure to find one in no time!- said Rally.

- Woah! Hold on a sec. Are you willing to do that for me?- asked Laila.

- Of course, anything our friend needs we will do anything to help.- said Rally happily.

- But… I just barely know you guys.- said Laila a little worry.

- Calm down, Laila. We'll be glad to help you get your memories back and the only way to get them is for you to go to the City.- said Nervin.

For some reason, Laila looked at both of them and noticed that they were serious about doing this which made her smile with hope.

* * *

Some Time Later…

Yusei's D-Runner screeched to a halt upon his return to the platform some hours later. The sun had begun its descent towards the horizon, casting shadows across the emptying streets.

The light that poured through the fissure overhead from the lowering sun was one of lower intensity, a warm orange glow that decorated the abandoned railway track blazingly. Yusei dismounted from and hid his D-Runner, forcing it up the thick wooden board placed over the steps between the track and platform for the vehicle. The others had disappeared from the platform, most likely behind the curtain-like walls of the den that the boys had created years before the present, at least two years prior when Yusei and Jack began to associate with the group. The young man glanced around curiously, having expected Rally to rush out of his hiding place as he usually did, exclaiming his name like he had been absent for days.

Leaving his D-Runner by the station he used to perform maintenance on it, he walked through into the room where the group usually converged. Rally had fallen asleep on the wide yellow sofa sitting opposite the computer that the group used to keep up with news in the City and watched Duels through. The other males were nowhere to be seen. Yusei withdrew his right arm through the sleeve of his jacket, removing it from his form and laying it cautiously over the sleeping child who unconsciously smiled after the fabric of the jacket met his body, his legs drawing closer to his torso. Yusei smiled briefly before turning back towards the small chamber and retreating to this D-Runner, opening the laptop that sat atop a seat beside the vehicle. Within moments, his fingers flew across the keyboard at an incredible rate, analyzing his D-Runner and its chances of carrying him through the Pipeline.

Outside of his focus, Laila was outside at the entry of the subway, but she was on top of the roof. How she got there was a mystery, but one thing was for sure… In her hands she is holding some kind of flute that look like a triangle. It was of a crimson color with dark lines and some kind of little holes were seen. They had four lines with their holes.

Laila remembered that, when Nervin and Rally agreed to help her get a D-Runner, something was poking her left breast and she checked inside her long jacket and found the object. Both guys were surprised by that and even she was, but then another strong jolt of lightning ran through her head. It made her remember the name of the object that was an ocarina. She remembered the notes and how to play it, even the music that she once played long time ago.

She was a little unsure if she should play it because it had been a long time since she did it, but she only look at the bright sky that was now orange. She felt the nice breeze of the wind that was almost telling her to play the ocarina. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little and before she knew it… she grabbed the ocarina and placeed it in her mouth.

**(If you want to hear the music of the ocarina, just look here: watch?v=byso6F12vQY)**

She start to play a song that she used to played a lot. She let go and played the slow, soft music. The breeze seem to respond to her playing while her fingers moved to each hole that she knew so well. It was kind of lovely and sad at the same time, but for her it brought peace to her and around her.

Without knowing that Yusei had come back… her music reached him and, for the first time, he stopped working and listened to the slow, soft music that the wind was carrying. It made him look at the roof where the light of sun was seen and, for the first time in so many years… he feel at peace and he relaxed while closing his eyes and let the music reach him and, how it started, it stopped with the wind carrying the final note of the lovely music.

Yusei opened his eyes and look down at the floor before he returned to his laptop and started working again, but he couldn't take his mind off of the music that was just playing a few moments ago.

Laila just opened her eyes and notice that the sun was almost gone, so she got off the roof and went inside. Once in front of the tent, she pushed one of the many curtains forming the perimeters of the room, appearing at the edge of the unstable wall behind Rally. Her eyes fell on the sight of Yusei sitting beside his D-Runner, the clicking of the keys filling the silence. A faint blush lit the center of her face at the quick perception that the young man had removed his jacket and sat with nothing over his well-developed arms. She stepped forward leisurely, approaching Rally and sat down next to him while looking at him as a distraction so she wouldn't look at Yusei without blushing again.

Yusei's neck twisted, shifting his eyes to the laptop, the left catching Laila in the corner of his view. He noticed that she was caressing Rally's back with his jacket still on top of him.

She was smiling, even as she looked at his peaceful form. Then, her smile faded away and she looked at the ocarina in her hands.

Yusei noticed that something was bothering her, but before he could say anything, Laila stood up and start to walk away from the tent. He wanted to stop her but, just then, he heard the others coming back.

- Laila! How are you feeling?- asked Tank walking toward her.

- I'm fine.- said Laila.

- Is it true what Nervin said… that you're a Turbo Duelist?- asked Blitz.

That shocked Yusei.

(_Is she a Turbo Duelist?_)

- You could say that.- said Laila.

- And one more thing… Is it true that you can play an ocarina?- asked Tank.

(_Ocarina?_)

- Yes. I can play it.- said Laila.

- Can you please play it now?- asked Blitz.

- Blitz! She just remembered that she can play it. Let her choose. Besides…- said Nervin who was very angry.

- It's OK, Nervin. I can play right now if you want me to.- said Laila.

- Yeah!- screamed Tank and Blitz.

- What's all the commotion?- asked Rally who had just been woken up by the noise of the others.

- Laila is going to play her ocarina!- said Blitz.

Everyone ran inside and sat on the sofa while Laila took the chair that was next to the computer and looked at her audience. They didn't notice that Yusei was back, so… Laila was a little nervious because Yusei was there, too. She only closed her eyes and let a sigh leave her mouth before putting the ocarina in her mouth and the same music she played earlier started again.

(_That can't be…_)

Yusei was shock as he look back at her and noticed that she was the one who played that music before. The music was peaceful like her. Her face was relaxed. She didn't let any regrets to show and it seemed as though she was lost in the music while playing it at the same time.

(_Beautiful…_)

Everyone was amazed that she could play the ocarina so well, but also… the music was so bright that they all let go and let the music take them. By the time the music was over, Laila let the ocarina out of her mouth and opened her eyes. They all noticed that her eyes shone with the light of the sun. They were so lovely that it made her seem like an angel with her smile that made her more beautiful than ever.

- Did you like it?- asked Laila, a little scared.

- Are you kidding!? That was the best music that I've ever heard!- screamed Rally happily. That made Laila smile even more.

- Rally is right. You play amazingly!- said Tank.

- I must say that it touched my heart.- said Blitz almost crying.

- Calm down, Blitz. It's not like Laila is never going to play again.- said Nervin and that make her smile with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and fixed them onto Yusei, noticing that he never turned around which make her look down and her smile vanished. She stood up and started to walk away.

- Hey, Yusei! You're back!- screamed Rally.

- Hey, Yusei.- said everyone.

- Hey, guys.- said Yusei without taking his eyes off the laptop.

- Did you heard Laila playing the ocarina? Isn't she awesome?- asked Rally.

Laila want to hear that, but she knew the answer so she didn't stop her pace until…

- I agree.- said Yusei which shocked everyone and even made Laila stop her pace and look back at him. "It's the most peaceful music that I've ever heard in a long time."

That made Laila smile and return without letting everyone know that she stayed.

* * *

A Few Days Later…

Laila was going outside went she noticed Blitz walking toward her.

- Hey, Laila!- said Blitz.

- Hi, Blitz.- said Laila.

- I found someone who's looking to sell a Duel Runner! And, better yet, I think they'll part with it for a really low price. So sounds good, right?- asked Blitz.

- You're right.-

- Then just come with me! Well, hurry up!- said Blitz who ran away and Laila ran after him.

They went to another hall where a man was standing there and Blitz was next to him. He had blond hair that was spiked up. His clothes were a green, ripped shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket and dark blue jeans.

- I've brought someone who wants a D-Runner.- said Blitz.

- You, huh? You want a D-Runner?- asked Kuroe.

- Yes.- said Laila.

- Of course it's not free but I can give it to you for 1000DP. How about it?- asked Kuroe.

- Yes.- said Laila and gave him what he wanted.

- OK, that wraps up our deal. You just made yourself one fine purchase! And, since I'm in a really good mood today, I'll even throw in an extra special bonus for you. You're roosting up in the subway, right? I'll just deliver the D-Runner for you, so wait a bit!- said Kuroe.

With that, Laila and Blitz start to walk away.

- Well then! Things turned out pretty good, right? You're now gonna get your own D-Runner! So trust me on this one. Let's have him deliver it to the subway right away. You head back there first. I'll be going there a little later.- said Blitz.

- Alright.- said Laila while getting back to the subway.

Once she reached it, she went inside and, once she got to the bottom, next to wall, an unfamiliar D-Runner was placed before her.

(_Could this be the vehicle that I bought earlier? What's this!? This D-Runner… There's something very odd about it…_)

- Hey guys! Has the D-Runner arrived?- asked Blitz who came running down and stopped next to Laila. - Ah, it's here! Let's have a look. Looks like it's got a pretty standard frame… And it must be from a fairly recent model year, and it looks pretty sharp… Some adjustments have been made, too. I bet you'll get some real speed out of this thing…- But, just before he could continue, something make him shocked and angry. - Oh!? Uh… No way! What the… There's no engine! Aw… no… And no CPU either… A D-Runner body is worth nothing by itself! How's it going to run!? Rats! We got a hosed!

Then, he only looked at Laila and bowed his head.

- Sorry, Laila… I'm really sorry… This is completely all my fault… All because I actually trusted that dirtbag! Ooh, that lowlife! Imagine tryin' to pass off such utter junk! I'm goin' up there to speak my mind!- screamed Blitz who dashed off.

- Blitz! No!- screamed Laila, but she also dashed off so that nothing bad would happen to him.

(_This isn't going to end well._)

Laila managed to get there unnoticed and watched how Blitz was screaming at Kuroe and then another man came and hedld him while carrying him inside a building. Laila ran towards the entrance, but the door was locked and she could only hear Blitz's screams.

Laila ran away to tell the others what had happen and noticed that Tank was just in the entrance.

- Hey, Laila. How's it going?- Tank asked happily.

- It's Blitz.- said Laila, a little scared that her voice sound terrified.

- Blitz? What's up all of a sudden?- asked Tank.

- It's just that…- said Laila, but stopped just then to take in air.

- Uh, what's that now?- asked Tank.

Laila explained all that happened to him.

- What!? That suspicious guy at the square is one of the thugs! Oh no! He was messing with him!? That's not good at all!- said Tank.

- You think so! You tell the others while I'll do what I can to help him!- screamed Laila.

- Laila, you… Sure, come on. I'll let everyone know!- said Tank and he ran inside the subway while Laila returned to the square and found Kuroe in there. She was so angry that she didn't care about the consequences of her actions.

(_Nobody mess with my friends and lives after it._)

Once she was there in front of him…

- What, you've come to gripe, too? Didn't I give you the D-Runner?- asked Kuroe.

- Where is Blitz?- Laila asked angrily. Her face didn't show any emotion only that she was very serious, but she still looked deadly.

- Ah, that guy. Nah, I don't know him.- said Kuroe.

- You lier.- said Laila, now already to rip that man's head off.

- If you beat me, I'll tell you. What'll it be?- asked Kuroe.

- I accept.- said Laila.

- Pretty sure of yourself, huh? Bet you're bluffing!- said Kuroe.

They positioned themselves with their Duel Disk on. Kuroe was ready with his legs spread out while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Blitz… Hold on a little. I'm coming._)

- Let's Duel!- said both of them.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Kuroe: 4000)**

- I go first, I draw!- said Kuroe. - I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

- My turn, I draw!- said Laila. - I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode.

**Twin-Barrel Dragon ATK: 1700 DEF: 200 Level 4**

- Attack him directly. Take this!- screamed Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Kuroe: 2300)**

- I place two cards face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kuroe. - I place a monster face-down and end my turn.-

- My turn! I draw.- said Laila. - I summon Worm Barses.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Now, his Special Ability activates which can switch one face-down or Defense Mode Monster to Attack Mode.- said Laila and the Monster was shown to be Magician's Valkyria.

**Magician's Valkyria ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 Level 4**

- I activate the Spell card Big Bang Shot which gives 400 ATK to a monster and I choose Worm Barses.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Watch out. I activate a Trap Card, Magic Drain. This card negates the activation of a Spell Card and destroys it. But, if you have a Spell Card in your hand and discard it, you can negate its' effect.- said Kuroe.

- Too bad. I have one and I discard it. Now, Worm Barses, attack his Magician's Valkyria.- said Laila. - Now, Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack him directly. Take this!

**(Laila: 4000/Kuroe: 400)**

- I end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kuroe. - I end my turn.-

(_What was that for?_)

- My turn, I draw.- said Laila. - Twin-Barrel Dragon, finish this. This is the end.

**(Laila: 4000/Kuroe: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- N-No way! This deck can't lose!- screamed Kuroe.

* * *

Laila waited for him to answer.

- Heh, this just isn't my day. Your friend is in the building.- said Kuroe who opened the door and walk away with Laila just standing there.

(_That was odd._)

With that, she entered the building. Once inside, she noticed that everything was dark and no lights were on. The whole place looked like a computer lab with long tables and chairs. Papers and broken glass were everywhere and then Laila bumped to another man.

- Hey you! How did you get in?- asked the man.

He look exactly like Kuroe except he had dark-blue hair. His shirt was purple and his sleeveless jacket was pink. He also wore dark jeans and dark boots.

- This is our turf! Get out! If you don't get out, I'll beat you up in a Duel!- screamed Ida.

- Bring. It. On.- said Laila, very serious like before.

- You're gonna regret this later!- said Ida.

He took the same position as Kuroe while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Blitz… I'm coming._)

- Let's Duel!- they both screamed.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Ida: 4000)**

- Ladies first.- said Ida.

- Find then! I draw!- said Laila. -I place a monster face-down and two cards face-down. I end my turn.

- My turn! Draw!- said Ida. -I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial. I select one monster from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard.

The Monster was shown to be Dandylion.

**Dandylion ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Level 3**

Then, two Fluff Tokens appeared in Defense Mode with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.

- Next, I summon Luster Dragon.- said Ida.

**Luster Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600 Level 4**

- Now, I activate the Spell Card Stamping Destruction. While I have a face-up Dragon-Type monster, I can destroy 1 Spell Card or a Trap Card on the field and you take 500 points of damage.- said Ida.

- In that case, I activate my Trap Card, Raigeki Break. I discard a card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy your Luster Dragon.- said Laila.

- Think again. I activate the Spell Card My Body as a Shield. By paying 1500 Life Points, I can negate the activation of a card and destroy it.- said Ida.

**(Laila: 4000/Ida: 2500)**

- Now, Luster Dragon, attack her face down monster.- said Ida.

The Monster was shown to be Mecha Bunny.

**Mecha Bunny ATK: 800 DEF: 100 Level 2**

- You activated Mecha Bunny's Special Ability. You take 500 points of damage.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Ida: 2000)**

- Since he was send to the Graveyard, I activate his second Ability, meaning that I can Summon another Mecha Bunny from my Deck to the field face-down.- say Laila.

- I end my turn, then.- said Ida.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I Summon X-Saber Galahad in Attack Mode.

**X-Saber Galahad ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 Level 4**

- I flip over Mecha Bunny which gives you 500 Points of damage.- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Ida: 1500)**

- Now, X-Saber Galahad, attack his Luster Dragon. When he attacks, his special ability activates which increase his ATK by 300 and, at the end of the Battle Phase, his ATK returns to normal.- said Laila.

**X-Saber Galahad ATK: 2100 DEF: 800 Level 4**

**(Laila: 4000/Ida: 1300)**

- Now, Mecha Bunny, attack once of his Fluff Tokens. I place a card face-down and end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! Draw!- said Ida. - I place a Monster face-down and end my turn.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I summon Psychic Commander in Attack Mode.

**Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 Tuner**

- Now, I tune Psychic Commander with Mecha Bunny…- said Laila and three green circles appeared from Psychic Commader. They surrounded Mecha Bunny who released two little white dots and then a flash of white light landed behind Laila.

- To Synchro Summon… Magical Android!- The light vanish to reveal a tall woman with a white dress with green lines. She had orange hair and, in her left hand, she held a staff and, in her right, a shield.

**Magical Android ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700 Level 5 Synchro**

- Magical Android, attack his face-down Monster.- said Laila.

The Monster was shown to be Treeborn Frog.

**Treeborn Frog ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Level 1**

- X-Saber Galahad, attack his last Fluff Token.- said Laila. - I end my turn, and now Magical Android's Special Ability activates… For every Psychic Monster on my field, I gain 600 additional Life Points.

**(Laila: 4600/Ida: 1300)**

- My turn! Draw!- said Ida. - I activate Treeborn Frog's Special Ability. I can bring him back while I don't have Spells or Traps cards.

Then, the Monster returned in Defense Mode.

- Now, I place a Monster face-down and end my turn.- said Ida.

- My turn! I draw!- said Laila. -I sacrifice X-Saber Galahad to Summon Prime Material Dragon in Attack Mode."

**Prime Material Dragon ATK: 24000 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

- Magical Android, attack his Treeborn Frog again!- said Laila. Once the monster was destroyed… - Prime Material Dragon, attack his face-down Monster.

It was shown to be Red-Eyes Black Chick.

**Red-Eyes Black Chick ATK: 800 DEF: 500 Level 1**

- I end my turn.- said Laila. - Now, Magical Android's Ability activates.

**(Laila: 5200/Ida: 1300)**

- My turn! Draw!- said Ida. - I activate Treeborn Frog's Special Ability, so he returns to the field again.

(_That Monster is already annoying me._)

- Now, I place a Monster face-down and end my turn.- said Ida.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. -I Summon Worm Barses in Attack Mode.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Now, his Special Ability activates which can switch one face-down or Defense Mode Monster to Attack Mode and I choose your face-down Monster.- said Laila.

The monster was shown to be Spear Dragon.

**Spear Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Level 4**

- Worm Barses, attack his Treeborn Frog.- said Laila. - Now, Magical Android, finish his Spear Dragon.

**(Laila: 5200/Ida: 800)**

- Prime Material Dragon, finish this Duel. This is the end.- said Laila.

**(Laila 5200/Ida: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- Don't think this is over yet!- screamed Ida.

* * *

- How the Deck did I lose to you…?- said Ida.

- Where is my friend?- Laila asked in a deadly tone of voice, already making Ida be afraid of her.

- A guy wearing glasses? He's a friend of yours?- asked Ida, a little unsure.

Laila only nodded.

- Yeah, he might have been here.- said Ida before he ran away from her.

(_Why was he so scared of?_)

Laila kept walking and found a door on the other side of the tables, so she headed there before she was stopped by another man.

- I thought it was noisy. So that was you?- asked the man. He also looked the same as Ida and Kuroe. He had blond hair, a green shirt and a blue jacket with grey pants and brown boots.

- So… Where is my friend?- asked Laila, as serious as before.

- What's that? Your friend?- ask Kameno.

- Where is he!?- screamed Laila her impatience already at its limit.

- Yeah, he's in the back storage, but you're not getting past me!- said Kameno.

- Oh really?- asked Laila.

- If you wanna get through, you gotta beat me in a Duel!- said Kameno.

- So what are we waiting for? Let's do this.- said Laila.

- I'm not gonna let you win so easily!- said Kameno.

He took the same position as Ida and Kuroe while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_Blitz… I'm almost there._)

- Let's Duel!- said both.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 4000)**

- I'll go first! I draw!- said Kameno. -I place a Monster face-down and place two cards face-down. It's your move.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I Summon X-Saber Anapelera in Attack Mode.

**X-Saber Anapelera ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100 Level 4**

- X-Saber Anapelera, attack his face-down Monster.- said Laila.

The monster was shown to be Needle Worm.

**Needle Worm ATK: 750 DEF: 600 Level 2**

- You activated its Special Ability. When it's flipped over, you discard 5 cards from your deck to the Graveyard.- said Kameno.

- I place two cards face-down. I end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kameno. -I place a Monster face-down and place a card face-down. Now, I activate the Spell Card Nightmare's Steelcage which means that you can't attack for two turns.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Dust Tornado, which can destroy one card on your side that's either a Spell or Trap Card.- said Laila.

- I activate the Spell Card Messenger of Peace which means that neither of us can declare attacks with a monster that has 1500 or more ATK. My turn is over.- said Kameno.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. – I Summon The Calculator in Attack Mode.

**Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of all Monsters I control x 300.- said Laila.

**Calculator ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- I place a card face-down. I end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kameno. - Because of Messenger of Peace, I take 100 Points of damage.

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 3900)**

- I flip over Morphing Jar.- said Kameno.

**Morphing Jar ATK: 700 DEF: 600 Level 2**

- I activate his Special Ability. Both of us discard our hands and draw 5 cards from our decks. Next, I activate the Trap Card Assault on GHQ. I select a monster on my side of the field and destroy it so you discard 2 cards from your deck to the graveyard.- said Kameno.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Destruction Jammer. By discarding a card, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.- said Laila.

- I activate a Trap Card, Solemn Judgment. By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, Normal, Flip or Special Summon and destroy it.- said Kameno.

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 1950)**

- Next, I activate the Spell Card The Shallow Grave. Each of us selects a monster in our Graveyards and Special Summon them face-down.- said Kameno. - My turn is over.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I flip over Granmarg the Rock Monarch.

**Granmarg the Rock Monarch ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Level 6**

- I activate my Trap Card, Solemn Judgment.- said Kameno.

(_Another?_)

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 975)**

- I summon Psychic Commander in Attack Mode.- said Laila.

**Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 Tuner**

- Psychic Commander, attack his face-down Monster.- said Laila.

- I don't think so. I activate my Spell Card, Book of Moon. This flips over one face-up Monster on the field face-down.- said Kameno.

- I place two cards face-down. I end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kameno. - Because of Peace, I take 100 Points of damage.

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 875)**

- I flip over Needle Worm and you discard 5 cards from your deck to the Graveyard.- said Kameno.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Graceful Revival which allows me to Summon level 1 or 2 Monster from my Graveyard face-up and I choose Mecha Bunny.

**Mecha Bunny ATK: 800 DEF: 100 Level 2**

- I place a Monster face-down and a card face-down. My turn is over.- said Kameno.

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila.

- I activate the Spell Card Book of Moon which allows me to place Needle Worm face down.- said Kameno.

- I flip over Psychic Commander and Summon Krebons in Attack Mode.

**Krebons ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 Level 2 Tuner**

- Psychic Commander, attack his face-down Monster.- said Laila.

The Monster was shown to be Penguin Soldier.

**Penguin Soldier ATK: 750 DEF: 500 Level 2**

- You've activated his Special Ability which can return 2 cards on the field to our hands and I choose your Krebons and Calculator.- said Kameno.

- Fine. Mecha Bunny, attack his Needle Worm that is face-down.- said Laila.

- You activated Needle Worm's Ability. Now, you send 5 cards from your deck to the Graveyard.

(_If this keeps up I won't last long._)

- I place a card face down. I end my turn.- said Laila.

- My turn! I draw!- said Kameno. - Because of Messenger of Peace, I take 100 Points of damage.

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 775)**

- My turn is over.- said Kameno.

(_What the heck is that for? First Kuroe, then Ida and now Kameno? What's going on with them?_)

- My turn. I draw.- said Laila. - I summon Krebons in Attack Mode. Now, Psychic Commander, finish this once and for all! This is the end.

- I don't think so. I activate my Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This returns one monster from the field to its' owners' hand and I choose your Psychic Commander.- said Kameno.

- That's not going to change anything. Krebons, finish this! This is, for sure, the END!- scream Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Kameno: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- I was just unlucky this time.- said Kameno.

* * *

- Blast, I've got no luck.- said Kameno before running away.

(_Finally. Now, to find Blitz. Blitz, I'm coming!_)

Laila passed the door and some corridors until she found Blitz laying down, unconscious.

- BLITZ! Are you alright?- Laila asked kneeling down and shaking him. Laila was very worried and she was starting to panic that those guys have done something much more terrible than placing him there.

- Unngh…- said Blitz before he open his eyes which made Laila smile. Then she helped him to stand up and carried him. - Laila! You came to help?

- Of course I did. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help a friend?- said Laila.

- Sorry about the D-Runner. I know it was my fault and everything…- said Blitz.

- Blitz, don't worry about that. Just don't do it again, OK?- asked Laila to which Blitz nodded.

- Everyone's probably worried, so I'd better get back. Thanks a lot, Laila.- said Blitz.

- You're welcome, but let's get out of here before we get in trouble again.- said Laila and, with that, both of them walked outside of the building.

(_Thank goodness that he's fine and not dead._)


	5. Chapter 4: Chase

**Chapter 4:**

**Chase**

Laila and Blitz walked toward the subway until Rally show up.

- Laila! Blitz! You're back!- screamed Rally and run toward them.

He hug Laila and then Blitz before he make his happy face to a full angry one.

- Blitz! I was worried!- shouted Rally.

- Uh huh. Sorry, Rally.- said Blitz very ashamed of himself.

- Don't do anything dangerous again.- said Rally to a more of a sad face that he look to about to cry.

- Ok, sorry.- said Blitz which he show a little smile on his face.

- I've got to see to Blitz injuries, so see you later, Laila.- said Rally more calm with his happy face again.

That make Laila to smile and see both of them leave. She look back at the sky and the wind feel good against her skin which make her close her eyes. Closing her eyes make he senses sharpen and light of the sun on her skin make her feel warm with the wind she was refresh. For some reason she misses something and the bad news is that she can't remember what. But she was glad that Blitz was back. Then she enter to the subway and once she got to the bottom she notice that Nervin and Tank run toward her.

- Laila!- shouted both of them.

The subway feel much fresher than outside. Or should we say colder.

- Hi, guys.- said Laila with a smile while walking toward them.

- Are you alright?- asked Tank very worry that he look her very closely if she try to hid something.

- I'm fine.- said Laila very peacefully.

- Did you find Blitz!?- asked Nervin very worry like Tank.

- I did.- said Laila.

- Oh, really? So Blitz came out in one piece?- asked Tank very happy and unbelievable.

Laila only nodded while she couldn't stop smiling at them.

- That's great news. I was pretty worried there.- said Tank with his big smile on his face. – So anyway, how did you rescue him? There had to be some thugs standing on guard, right?

- Yes, and I defeat them all of them.- said Laila while she closed her eyes and still smiling with all the happiness she could show.

- Oh! You went and beat all those thugs by yourself!?- asked Tank very shock.

- That's right.- said Laila and notice the shocked of their faces while she try to hold her giggles.

- Wow, that's amazing! What a shocker! Imagine going up against all those thugs!- said Nervin who seem that his eyes were going to fall off his face.

Then from the tent… someone that they never expect to be there came toward them. Laila show that she was surprise which make the others to look behind them to notice the cause of her surprise which was Yusei.

- YUSEI!- shouted Nervin and Tank.

- What's up? Did something happen?- asked Yusei now that he notice that they were all shocked and Laila look at the ground while holding her hands and move them at high speed which was odd.

(_Is she nervous?_)- thought Yusei.

(_Oh ho, what now?_)- thought Laila.

Tank and Nervin look at each other and then back at Laila very nervous but Laila's face look like a ghost since her color have lost and her hands seem to turn red.

- Is something the matter?- asked Yusei already worry.

(_Why do I have this feeling that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?_)

- Well, you see, to help Laila, we all went out looking for a D-Runner. Then Blitz found a guy willing to sell one on the cheap, so we bought it right away.- said Tank.

- But that D-Runner ended up not to being a piece of junk. It didn't even have an engine or a CPU. Because they sold him a complete lemon, Blitz got really peeved. He stormed out to make a complaint!- said Nervin very traumatic.

- But that junk dealer turned out to be a real bad guy. He was actually a member in a gang of thugs. So, as it turned out, Blitz got himself captured instead. But then Laila went to save him. And Blitz returned home safety.- said Tank very happy at the end.

Yusei was shocked at that revelation that Laila only look at him and then look down at the floor again. He notice that she start to blush and that her color have return to her face.

(_Is she shy?_)

- Thanks, Laila. – said Yusei with a smile on his face and that make Laila be shock. She never saw him smile before and now it make her heart feel warm which cause her to smile.

- I'll go check on Blitz.- said Tank very happy.

- Oh, I'll go too!- said Nervin very happy that both dash out and leave Laila and Yusei alone. Both of them look at those two even when they disappear in the stairs and Laila look back at Yusei who look at her in return.

(_Is like last time…_)- thought Laila.

(…_We're staring like before._)- thought Yusei.

Then Yusei start to walk toward her and make her be nervous again. He stop in front of her and look her beautiful golden-brown eyes while Laila admire his handsome dark sapphire eyes. She was speechless that she feel her heart was going at a high rate.

- Hey, Laila. Can you wait here for a minute?- asked Yusei.

Laila nod not trusting in her voice. Then Yusei walk back to the tent and return with something on his hands.

- Here, take this.- said Yusei. He handle it to Laila who look at the device with wonder and later look at Yusei back.

- What's this?- asked Laila looking back at the device in her hands.

- It's a D-Runner engine.- said Yusei which surprise Laila that her eyes were wide. – It's mine from a long time ago, but it still works. Consider it a thank you for helping out one of my friends. It's all yours, so please take it!

- Thanks.- said Laila with a smile on her face. She never expect Yusei giving her something like this just because she rescue Blitz.

- Maybe you should install it right away. I'm willing to give you a little advice, but you really should try to put it in yourself.- said Yusei.

Laila walks away from him and goes toward her D-Runner and then she starts to pull something and inserts the engine which makes Yusei to leave her. Once the engine was on Blitz comes in.

- Hey, Laila, thanks so much for saving my skin back there.- said Blitz smiling at her.

- It was nothing.- said Laila with a smile on her face.

- Oh!? You put an engine in!?- asked Blitz very surprise that she found one.

Laila only close her eyes and smile.

(_If only he knew that Yusei have it to me._)

- Then all's you need now is a CPU. Hey, ya know what, Yusei's going to be heading out for the City today.- said Blitz very excited.

But Laila show a shock face.

(_His going to the City?_)

The very thought about it make her be sad because she couldn't go with him because her D-Runner isn't finish.

- Why?- asked Laila while her voice sound very hurt.

- Uh… why is he going there?- asked Blitz.

Laila only nod and look at the ground.

-Well, a long time ago, we had this friend by the name of Jack. One day, Jack stole one of Yusei's most important cards and ran off to the City!- said Blitz very furious that his face show anger for their once friend. – So Yusei is hoping to find him… and get back his card. Well, knowing Yusei, though, I'm sure he'll be all right… Right?

- Yes.- said Laila while trying to pull a smile on her face which was hard because she was sad.

Then Blitz goes away and Laila goes toward the tent to find the person that she will no longer see. She found Yusei working on his D-Runner and walk toward him.

- Yusei.- said Laila while walking toward him.

He turn around and found her there walking slowly toward him. He notice that she was sad which he stop his work and stuck up while walking toward her.

- Ah, it's you Laila. You heard?- asked Yusei.

Laila only nod not facing him.

- You're leaving.- said Laila that her voice sound broken.

- Yeah, I'm going to get through the Pipeline to the City. I'm going to get my card back that Jack took.- said Yusei trying to comfort her but it wasn't working.

- And you must heard about what happen to me, am I right?- asked Laila now facing him strait in the eye. Which surprise Yusei that her eyes were full of sadness.

- Yeah, I heard. So, you've lost your memory?- asked Yusei.

- Yes.- said Laila closing her eyes and lower her face.

- I see. This means, you could actually be from the City. It's very possible. So, you're going to the City?- asked Yusei this time he took a step closer to her.

Laila only nod.

- The D-Runner isn't finish.- say Laila.

- Right. I hope it gets done quickly.- said Yusei but Laila start to take a step back and start turning around to leave. But Yusei didn't like to see her sad so he grab her hand.

- Laila…- said Yusei but what he didn't expect was that he will pull Laila toward him.

That surprise Laila and she land on his chest which she look up to him and he hold her. Yusei saw that her eyes were watery. Laila notice that he was suffering watching her like that which she only hug him. Yusei return the embrace and they stay like that for a long time. But that lovely time end too soon.

- It's time. I'd better get going.- said Yusei and he step aside from her while she only follow him outside.

* * *

Outside…

Yusei was on his D-Runner. It was already dark outside. Rally was there next to Laila.

- Be careful, Yusei!- said Rally.

- Tank and Blitz, and Nervin too… where are they?- asked Yusei.

Laila knew that he want to say his goodbyes to them.

-The three of them are setting up the computer in the room right now. We're looking out for you!- said Rally very happy with his face full of joy.

- Thanks. Well, take care. Laila, I'll be waiting for you in the City.- said Yusei.

Laila only nod and watch over him while he ride away.

Yusei pass many roads until he was in the front of the Pipeline and stop.

(_I have about 3 minutes to get through the Pipeline and make it to the hatch on the City side. If I can't do it, the garbage will push me back._)

- Go time.- say Yusei and with that he went on.

* * *

In the Subway…

Rally and Laila run toward the tent and found the others in front of the computer.

- All set?- asked Rally.

- You bet!- said Nervin confident.

They all watch the screen and notice Yusei on it.

- Hey! Yusei's in! That's it!- shouted Rally very excited that everyone start to rude for Yusei even if he couldn't hear them.

- Don't crash into it! Ah, garbage! Watch out!- shouted Nervin when they notice the garbage.

- Just a bit more. Alright! You did it, Yusei!- screamed Tank and the others follow soon. Yusei have made it through.

- I knew it!- shouted Blitz very happy.

- Laila! Yusei got through the Pipeline! He made it to the City! You know what, Laila?- asked Rally very happy.

- What is it?- asked Laila back.

- I'm going to help you get your memory back! In fact, we'll all help to get you to the City!- said Rally very happy which make Laila smile.

(_Soon… very soon… I'll get there and get my memories back._)

* * *

A Few Days Later…

Rally came running toward the subway.

Laila was outside and head toward the subway and check if everyone was back from their work. Once inside Laila notice that Rally and Tank run toward her.

- Laila!- screamed Rally very excited.

- Rally, what's up?- asked Laila.

- I got my hands on something interesting. Think you can use this?- asked Rally handling Laila a little square.

- That's… a CPU.- said Laila. And with that she went toward her D-Runner and place it. Then all of the sudden it start to work.

(_Finally, it's finish!_)

- There! Now you'll be able to ride the D-Runner!- said Rally very happy and he was jumping the whole time until he look at Laila. – There's this, too!

He handle her a riding suit that was the same color of her dress.

- I thought it'd be difficult to ride the D-Runner in those clothes. So, use this Riding Suit!- say Rally.

- Now, you're ready!- said Tank very happy until he suddenly went serious. – Rally, where did you get the CPU and the suit?

- Hehe, it's a secret!- said Rally with a smirk on his face. – Why don't you give it a test ride? If you go on the Old Highway, you should be alright.

- Where is the Old Highway, Rally?- asked Laila very excited already.

(_I can't wait to test it out!_)

- The Old Highway is just ahead of the main road leading south. You couldn't get to the other side before, but now there's a bridge so you can get by.- said Rally.

With that Laila run away toward the other side of Satellite which is known as Slum. The Port was very close there but she didn't have time to look at it. Bu the smell of the salt water of the sea make her feel relax and then she took another turn to find the Old Highway. Laila change clothes and ride her green D-Runner with golden lightning's one them.

Laila turn the D-Runner on and the motor start which make her be fantastic and without waiting any longer she push the handle and the D-Runner start to move which make a dash that make Laila to smile even more. The wind hid her face. The helmet have some dark glasses cover her eyes so she could see. She feel free for the first time in her life, she feel wonderful feeling the wind all around her. And then the end of the road came and she stop. Once she change back to her normal clothes…

-!- Laila.

A strong jolt of lightning runs through her head.

(_My memories… are coming back!_)

She thought very happy until she let go and close her eyes.

The same room appear and this time she look to her light pink D-Runner and the large table that have more books and a laptop that she could check her D-Runner… her once D-Runner and room.

-…- Laila open her eyes and she return to the subway.

(_That felt wonderful._)

Laila notice that the others run toward her to check how it went.

- Welcome back, Laila!- shouted Rally very happy that he hug Laila. – How was the test ride?

- Wonderful!- said Laila very excited that her face was so happy that nobody believe that her eyes were shinning with hope finally.

- It was your first time so you must be tired. Have a rest, then tell me all about it.- said Tank very worry that she might get exhausted.

- Oops, sorry. That's right. – said Rally but just then sirens start to sound very loudly.

- !- Rally was speechless.

- Securities!? Why!? I don't know, but hurry up and hide!- shouted Tank very alarm.

Everyone run back to the tent.

* * *

Outside…

Three Securities were standing outside.

- Rally Dawson! You are suspected of theft! Rally Dawson! Is Rally Dawson there? It's no use, you can't hide!- screamed one of the Securities (1).

- The marker on your forehead shows you have a criminal record. It lets out a signal, remember? As long as you have it, we'll track you down!- said the boss Trudge.

Back At The Tent…

Everyone eye Rally.

- Rally!?- screamed Tank in rage.

- …- Rally was speechless and worry and sad that he mess things up.

- Great! Now what do we do?- screamed Blitz angry until… - Uh, what about that?

He show up a device that was on the computer.

- The jamming program Yusei left! They can't detect us if we use it! I'm gonna get this thing started up! You guys better make a run for it!- said Blitz. And the distortion of the signal start to fade.

(_Yusei… even far away… you're still helping us._)

* * *

Outside the Subway…

- Officer Trudge! The signal has suddenly disappeared!- screamed the Security of before.

- What!?- asked Trudge very angry and shocked.

* * *

Inside the Subway…

- OK, let's get out of here first! Oh, Laila, get on the D-Runner and take off! That way should be faster. Get to the Old Highway!- said Tank and Laila only nod.

- Be careful.- said Laila before she run off and change clothes and got on her D-Runner to get off as a distraction for the Securities.

* * *

Outside the Subway…

The Securities where shock to hear the sound of a D-Runner that they got off the way when Laila got outside and dash off.

- A D-Runner!? Again!? Don't think that you can get away like that Satellite brat! Stop!- screamed Trudge who chase her all the way to the Old Highway.

The sirens keep hearing behind her until she got in the Old Highway. But Trudge stop giving Laila a little of advantage to get away.

- The Old Highway is up ahead but… Does this guy think he can get away from me, a Securities elite, on a D-Runner? Hah! You are trying to make me laugh? This will be a fun little break. You can try all you want, but it's no use. You're mine!- said Trudge.

(_I need to go faster!_)

With that he chase her again. Laila make the D-Runner to go faster than what she was use too and make the wheels to be raging while she ride. Before Trudge could activate the Speed World on her she manage to get away very fast and she no longer hear the sirens behind her.

(_Please… I need to get out of here before he gets me!_)

Laila manage to get out and before anything happen she was lost and away from Trudge. The wind hid her very strong but she was more afraid of getting cot that anything else.

(_I win!_)

Her heart was racing very fast but she relax finally.

* * *

Back At The Road…

You scum! I'll get you good for this, next time we meet!- say Trudge watching Laila getting away.

* * *

Back At Laila…

She run returning to the Subway.

(_Guys… I hope that you alright._)


	6. Chapter 5: Challenge

**Chapter 5:**

**Challenge**

By the time Laila returned, she saw Nervin at the entrance of the Subway.

- Nervin!- Laila called to him.

- Hey! You got mixed up with Securities?- asked Nervin, very shocked.

- Yeah- answered Laila.

- Tough break. There's trouble here, too- said Nervin.

- What?- asked Laila, already alarmed.

Her face turned more white than unusual.

- Tank and Blitz got tangled up with Lenny from the plant. The two of them went to the plant and haven't come back… Can you go and help?- asked Nervin, very worried.

- Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help them!- shouted Laila more alarmed than before. - Where is the plant?-

- The plant is to the west of the D-Runner Shop. Thanks!- said Nervin.

- Don't thank me until I return with them. Then, you can really thank me- said Laila before dashing towards the plant.

(_Guys… What kind of trouble did you get into?_)

Laila noticed the plant. It was very dark and rusty. The smell of burning was in the air. Before going up, she noticed a device that would let her open the gate that was upstairs.

- These are factory grounds. Unauthorized visitors must leave immediately. Authorized personnel must examine the gate upstairs in the time allotted. Ready…- said the Guard System. Laila jump two feet up went she heard the voice. With that, Laila look everywhere and just a few feet away were stairs that lead up. Dashing upstairs and got there in time. - Registering personnel… Registration OK. Unlocking gate. Thank you for your cooperation.

Laila was panting while the gate let her pass and walk all the way the corridor lead. She found one of Lenny's friends.

- Blitz!- Laila shouted once she noticed him behind a well tone man.

- Laila!- Blitz shouted back.

He had brown hair, tanned skin and dark glasses. He had a white shirt and a dark blue T-shirt, light yellow pants and brown boots.

- Hmm? Came here to help?- asked the man.

- Yes- Laila said seriously.

- You're a good friend- said the man.

- Let him go!- shouted Laila who was already very angry, but not letting her face show emotions.

- If you win against me in a Duel, I'll let him go!- said the man.

- Bring. It. On- said Laila.

- Hmph! I'll send you packing with your tail between your legs!- said Lug.

They positioned themselves. He only faced her as a challenger while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face

- By the way, my name's Lug! What's your name?- he inquired. - I don't like to beat my opponents without knowing their names.- said the man. Laila chuckled.

- I'm Laila, but it won't be me that you beat today, Lug!- said Laila ready to face him.

(_Blitz hold on._)

- Let's Duel!- they said.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Lug: 4000)**

- I'll go first! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. – I activate the Field Spell A Legendary Ocean. This gives all WATER Monsters 200 ATK and DEF points. Next, I Summon Golden Flying Fish in Attack Mode.

A great ancient temple under the ocean show with the light of the sun above them. The fish was white with seven spikes on his head.

**Golden Flying Fish ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

- I place a card face-down. My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. – I activate the Spell Card Soul Taker. This card destroys one face-up monster you control and you gain 1000 life points.-

The fish was destroyed.

**(Laila: 4000/Lug: 5000)**

- Next, I Summon Worm Barses in Attack Mode.-

The monster was shown to be a giant light brown worm with legs and four arms. He wore blue armor on his feet and arms.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- I activate the Trap Card Torrential Tribute. This card destroys all monsters on the field- said Lug.

- In that case, I activate the Spell Card Meteor of Destruction. You take 1000 life points of damage- said Laila.

**(Laila: 4000/Lug: 4000)**

- I place two cards face-down. I end my turn.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. - I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode.

It was a red machine that look like a fish but it wasn't.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300 Level 2**

- Because of my Field Spell, he gains 200 additional ATK and DEF Points.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500 Level 3**

- Now, attack her directly!- ordered Lug.

**(Laila: 2300/Lug: 4000)**

- My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I place a Monster face-down. I end my turn.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. – I sacrifice Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 and my Field Spell to Summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus in Attack Mode.

The dragon look more like a serpent. It was blue with gray scales on him with a big mouth and on top of him a red line was seem.

**Levia-Dragon – Daedalus ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500 Level 7**

- Now, I activate his Special Ability. By sending an Umi from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy all cards on the field except this one.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Divine Wrath. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate its Special Ability and destroy it!- shouted Laila.

- My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon Dark Valkyria in Attack Mode.

It was a woman with purple skin. Her wings were metallic, like that of a gargoyle. She wore a dark dress that reached above her knees and dark boots. Her armor that covered her was blue and her helmet was almost like that of a queen.

**Dark Valkyria ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050 Level 4**

- I flip over Quillbolt Hedgehog.

The hedgehog was yellow with metallic spikes on his back.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Level 2**

- Attack him directly. Take this!

**(Laila: 2300/Lug: 1400)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. - I summon Oyster Meister in Attack Mode.

**Oyster Meister ATK: 1600 DEF: 200 Level 3**

- Attack her Quillbolt Hedgehog!-

**(Laila: 1500 /Lug: 1400)**

- My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I activate Dark Valkyria's Special Ability. Since I didn't Summon a monster, I use this as if I Summon one and place a counter on her so her ATK points increase by 300. Now, I activate her second Ability. By removing that counter, I can destroy a monster on the field and I choose your Oyster Meister!

- You activated Oyster Meister's Special Ability. When he's destroyed, I can Summon an Oyster Token in Defense Mode!- said Lug.

- In that case, Dark Valkyria, attack his Oyster Token!- shouted Laila. - I place a card face-down. I end my turn.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. - I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm. It destroys all Spell and Trap Cards. Next, I place a Monster face-down and a card face down. My turn is finished.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I summon Jutte Fighter in Attack Mode.

It was a tiny man with Japanese clothes on him. His hair was dark with glasses on.

**Jutte Fighter ATK: 700 DEF: 900 Level 2 Tuner**

- Now, I tune Jutte Fighter with Dark Valkyria to bring out a stronger Monster.

Two green circles appeared from Jutte Fighter and surrounded Dark Valkyria who turned into four dots of light. Then a light was shot out and landed behind Laila.

- I Synchro Summon… Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!

**Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ATK: 2600 DEF: 800 Level 6 Synchro**

-Gaia, attack his face-down Monster.

The monster was shown to be Mother Grizzly. Blue-gray bear with sharp and big claws, its eyes were red as blood.

**Mother Grizzly ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Level 4**

- You activated Mother Grizzly's Special Ability. When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon a WATER Monster from my deck with 1500 or less ATK and I choose Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in Attack Mode- said Lug.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300 Level 4**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. - I activate the Spell Card Creature Swap. Each of us selects one monster and switches sides.

Gaia went with him while Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 went to Laila.

- Now, Gaia, attack her Amphibious Bugroth MK-3.

**(Laila: 400/Lug: 1400)**

- My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I place a card face-down. I end my turn.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Lug. – Gaia, take the rest of her Life Points!

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. By discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can return a monster back to the Deck!- said Laila.

Gaia returned to Laila.

- I place two cards face-down. My turn is finished- said Lug.

- My turn! I'm gonna draw!- said Laila. - I Summon Tune Warrior in Attack Mode.

It was a machine warrior of crimson armor. Both hands were tools so he could attack and some parts show to be gray as if it was his skin.

**Tune Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 200 Level 3 Tuner**

-Tune Warrior, finish this Duel! This is the end!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 400/Lug: 0)**

-… I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- P-please go easy on me…- said Lug.

* * *

- Blast! I'll remember this!- screamed Lug. With that, he left, running off and Blitz ran towards Laila.

-Laila! Thanks. You helped me out again. I think Tank's in here. I saw them take him. I'd help, but I don't have my cards… I know. It's pathetic- said Blitz, very sad that he couldn't do anything to help her.

- Don't worry. I'll get Tank back safely- said Laila.

- OK. I'm going to go back. You have to make it back, too! I'll be waiting for you! Laila!- said Blitz, much more happily, and he left. Laila ran upstairs and reach a room where another man had Tank cornered.

- Tank!- shouted Laila.

- Laila!- shouted Tank from behind the man.

- Ssssss! Who are you?- asked the man.

He was short. He wore a purple shirt with a red tie and dark pants with dark shoes. He had gray hair and his smile was kind of creepy.

- Ah. Now I know. You're a friend of those two- said the man.

- Yes, and you're going to lose like your friend back there.- Laila smirked at that.

- What? Lug lost?- asked the man, very afraid. – Ssss! I won't let you beat me. Let's Duel!

- With pleasure!- said Laila.

They positioned themselves while he only faced her as a challenger while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

-Ssss… my name is Larry!- shouted very confident that he was going to win this duel.

- Mine is Laila.- answered.

(_Tank hold on._)

-Let's Duel!- both of them shouted.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Larry: 4000)**

- I'll go first. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon Psychic Commander in Attack Mode.

A machine warrior with a gray circle below him and the other half was of a human but, he was still a machine. His clothes was green with gray on him with a canon in front of him.

**Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Level 3 Tuner**

- I place two cards face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! I draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I Summon Goblin Elite Attack Force.-

**Goblin Elite Attack Force ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss…Attack her Psychic Commander- said Larry.

**(Laila: 3200/Larry: 4000)**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode.

A dragon machine that from his mouth emit green bolts. His feet were gray while the rest of his body was blue. Everything was metal around him.

**Twin-Barrel Dragon ATK: 1700 DEF: 200 Level 4**

- His Special Ability activates. Two coins are tossed. If both coins show heads, the card I choose is destroyed, but if they don't, the card stays on the field- said Laila.

Only one head was shown.

- Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack his Goblin Elite Attack Force- said Laila. – I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I activate the Spell Card Stray Lambs. Two Lambs Tokens are Summoned in Defense Mode.

The lambs were white and pink. They were puffy that their horns make them look cute.

**Lamb Token AT: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… Now, I sacrifice them and place a Monster face-down. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Sacrifice Twin-Barrel Dragon to Summon Prime Material Dragon.

A golden dragon with six long - large wings emerge behind her with all his mighty. His eyes were red and his feet look more like of an eagle.

**Prime Material Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

- Attack his face-down Monster.

The monster show to be Ancient Gear Golem. It look more like serpents mix over with their heads looking at Laila with hunger.

**Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Level 8**

**(Laila: 2600/Larry: 4000)**

-Now, I activate the Spell Card Soul Taker. I can destroy one monster and you gain 1000.

**(Laila: 2600/Larry: 5000)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss…I activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up Monsters on your field.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Destruction Jammer. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card- said Laila.

- I activate another Spell Card, Lightning Vortex. I discard one card from my hand and I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field- said Larry.

- I won't let you! I activate Prime Material Dragon's Special Ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of your card- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I place a Monster face-down. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn!- said Larry.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - Prime Material Dragon, attack his face-down Monster.

The Monster was shown to be Night Assailant.

**Night Assailant ATK: 200 DEF: 500 Level 3**

-Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… You activated its Special Ability. He destroys a Monster- said Laila.

- I won't let you! I activate Prime Material Dragon's Special Ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of that monster- said Laila. - I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I place a monster face-down. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - Prime Material Dragon, attack his face-down Monster.

The Monster was shown to be Giant Germ.

**Giant Germ ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 Level 2**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… You activated his Special Ability which allows me to Summon two more Giant Germs and you take 500 Points of damage.

- You activated Prime Material Dragon's second Ability. If I receive damage by a card effect, I gain it, instead- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3200/Larry 5000)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I switch my Monsters to Defense Mode. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.-

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in Attack Mode.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Level 2**

- Attack his Giant Germ.

**(Laila: 4100/Larry: 5000)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I Summon one face-down Monster. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Sacrifice Quillbolt Hedgehog to Summon Dragon Ice.

It was a dragon with only two arms and his big white tail. His wings were blue.

**Dragon Ice ATK: 1800 DEF: 2200 Level 5**

- Prime Material Dragon, attack his face-down Monster.

The monster was shown to be Marshmallon. A white sticky thing that seem to never be destroy by anything.

**Marshmallon ATK: 300 DEF: 500 Level 3**

-Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… You activate Marshmallon's Special Ability. You take 1000 points of damage- said Larry.

- I won't let you! Prime Material Dragon's Special Ability activates. Instead of losing, Life Points, I gain them.

**(Laila: 5100/Larry: 5000)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force.

A goblin army with white armors and green skin in their position in line.

**Goblin Elite Attack Force ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I activate the Spell Card Megamorph. If my Life Points are lower than my opponents, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… Goblin Elite, attack her Dragon Ice.

**Goblin Elite Attack Force ATK: 4400 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

**(Laila: 2500/Larry: 5000)**

-Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. – Prime Material Dragon, attack his Goblin Elite Attack Force. Next, I place a card face-down. I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I activate the Spell Card Terraforming. This allows me to add one Field Spell from my Deck to my hand. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - I place a Monster face-down and a card face-down. I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I activate the Spell Card Stray Lambs. This allows me to summon two Lamb Tokens in Defense Mode.

**Lamb Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1**

- You activated Dragon Ice's Special Ability. By discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon him from the Graveyard to the field- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. – I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I place a card face-down. Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn, I draw.- said Laila. - I flip over Worm Apocalypse.

An orange long worm with two long arms that look like whips. His eyes did look visible if you didn't look very closely.

**Worm Apocalypse ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Level 1**

- I activate his Special Ability which can destroy a Spell or a Trap Card. Now, Dragon Ice and Worm Apocalypse, attack his Lamb Tokens- said Laila. - I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I switch Worm Apocalypse to Defense Mode. I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. - Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I activate the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can Summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 Level 7**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… Attack her Dragon Ice.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Kunai with Chain. I activate both Abilities which switched your monster to Defense Mode and gives my Monster 500 ATK- said Laila.

**(Laila: 2500/Larry: 3000)**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - Dragon Ice, attack his Evil Hero. I place a card face-down. I end my turn.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… My turn! Draw!- said Larry. – Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I Summon Doomcaliber Knight in Attack Mode.

A horse rider that look like a zombie. The horse's skin was purple while his face show his bones. Along with the rider who only his clothes look ripped apart and his body look bony.

**Doomcaliber Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 1800 Level 4**

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… Doomcaliber, attack her Worm Apocalypse- said Larry.

- I activate the Trap Card Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. By discarding one card from my hand, I can return one monster to your Deck, and I choose your Marshmallon- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… ss… ss… I end my turn- said Larry.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - I summon The Calculator.

A machine man, with two arms. Only his left arm have like a wings of a fan.

**The Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- The Calculator's Special Ability allows him to equal the combined levels of all Monsters I control x 300.

**The Calculator ATK: 3900 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Dragon Ice, attack his Doomcaliber. Take this!

**(Laila: 2500/Larry: 2600)**

- The Calculator, finish this once and for all. This is the end!

**(Laila: 2500/Larry: 0)**

-I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- Ss… ss… ss… You got me- said Larry.

* * *

- Sss, sssss…- said Larry who ran away and let Laila pass.

- Tank!- said Laila, already in front of him.

- Laila. You came?- asked Tank.

- Of course I did. What did you expect me to do? Stay at home waiting for you?- asked Laila.

- The guy saying "Ssss" was blocking the way and I couldn't get out. Thanks- said Tank while laughing. - … Hah! Oh yeah. Where's Blitz?

- He's probably back at the Subway by now. I faced Lug who was keeping him hostage and defeated him- said Laila.

- Oh yeah? Glad he's OK. I want to run, but I'm too scared to move. Sorry, but you'll have to go on ahead without me- said Tank.

- Are you sure?- asked Laila, a little unsure.

- Of course- said Tank.

- If you say so- said Laila who started to leave until someone stopped her.

It was a man with dark blue hair and tanned skin with a marker on his face. He wore a light gray shirt and a dark gray jacket with jeans and dark shoes.

- Thanks for looking after my boys- said the man, sounding furious.

Then, Tank came walking towards her.

- Oh, Laila! Be careful! This guy's their boss!- Tank shouted angrily. He was worried about Laila.

(_So… his Lenny?_)

- So, you came to help them? Heh, you're full of it. You're messing with a City elite! We're not even in the same league!- Lenny shouted at her.

- Well, then, what's that Marker? That's why you ended up here!- Tank shouted at Lenny, trying to confront him.

- Are you picking a fight with me? Guess you want another beating. Fine. I'll take you on- said Lenny who faced Tank.

- I don't think so- said Laila who stepped in front of Lenny so that she would face him instead.

- You're going to Duel?- asked Lenny, very surprised that she had challenged him. – Heh. You're Satellite. I'm not scared of your weak little Decks. Come on! Time to go! Bring it on!

- With pleasure!- shouted Laila.

They positioned themselves and he only faced her as a challenger while Laila only stayed upright with her legs together and with a smirk on her face.

(_I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends!_)

-Let's Duel!- shouted both of them.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Lenny: 4000)**

-Ladies first- said Lenny.

- Fine, then. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon Gigantic Cephalotus in Attack Mode.

A giant plant monster with sharp teeth looked at Lenny with hunger and ready to take him on.

**Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 1850 DEF: 700 Level 4**

- I place two cards face-down. I end my turn.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - I place a Monster face-down and one card face-down. That ends my turn!

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - Gigantic Cephalotus, attack his face-down Monster.

The monster was shown to be Bee List Soldier. A yellow bee holding a gray arm that look like a long gun.

**Bee List Soldier ATK: 500 DEF: 400 Level 1**

- I place a card face-down and a Monster face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - I Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior in Attack Mode.

**Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior ATK: 1900 DEF: 400 Level 4**

- I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn and I choose to bring back Bee List Soldier. Next, I activate the Spell Card Insect Imitation. By tributing one monster, I can Special Summon one Insect-Type Monster from my Deck to the Field. I Summon Ultimate Insect LV5.

A giant silver insect with six long legs and a pointy mouth ready to stick it through everything.

**Ultimate Insect LV5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 900 Level 5**

-You activated Dragon Ice's Special Ability. When you Special Summon a Monster, by discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon him from my hand or from the Graveyard. I Summon Dragon Ice in Defense Mode- said Laila.

**Dragon Ice ATK: 1800 DEF: 2200 Level 5**

- Ultimate Insect, attack her Dragon Ice- ordered Lenny.

- I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, Kunai with Chain. I choose to activate both Abilities. The attacking Monster is switched to Defense Mode and I choose a Monster to gain 500 ATK. I choose my Gigantic Cephalotus- said Laila.

**Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 2350 DEF: 700 Level 4**

- That ends my turn!- said Lenny.

- Not so fast. I activate my Trap Card, Dust Tornado, which can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field- said Laila.

-Grrr- said Lenny.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I switch Dragon Ice to Attack Mode and attack your Ultimate Insect LV5. Now, Gigantic Cephalotus, attack his Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior.

**(Laila: 4000:/Lenny: 3550)**

- I place a Monster face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - By removing two Insects from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Doom Dozer in Attack Mode.

A giant Insect, of pink and red body ready to destroy everything on his path make Laila to shiver a little.

**Doom Dozer ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600 Level 8**

-Doom Dozer, attack her Gigantic Cephalotus- Lenny ordered.

**(Laila: 3550/Lenny: 3550)**

-That ends my turn!- said Lenny.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I switch my face-down Monster to Attack Mode. Mecha Bunny.

A machine white bunny with red eyes and yellow lines around him.

**Mecha Bunny ATK: 800 DEF: 100 Level 2**

- Now, his Special Ability activates. When he's flipped over, you take 500 Points of damage.

**(Laila: 3550/Lenny: 3050)**

- Now, I activate the Spell Card Unstable Evolution. Since my Life Points are higher than yours… your monster's ATK goes to 1000.

**Doom Dozer ATK: 1000 DEF: 2600 Level 8**

- Dragon Ice, attack his Doom Dozer.

**(Laila: 3550/Lenny: 2250)**

- Mecha Bunny, attack him directly.

**(Laila: 3550/Lenny: 1450)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - I place a Monster face-down and one card face-down. That ends my turn!

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - Dragon Ice, attack his face-down Monster.

The Monster was shown to be Howling Insect.

**Howling Insect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300 Level 3**

- You activated his Special Ability. When he's destroyed, I can Special Summon one Insect-Type Monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck and I summon another Howling Insect in Defense Mode- said Lenny.

- I switch Mecha Bunny to Defense Mode. I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - I Sacrifice Howling Insect to Summon Gigaplant in Attack Mode.

**Gigaplant ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Level 6**

- Next, I remove from play two Insects to Special Summon Doom Dozer in Attack Mode. Doom Dozer, attack her Dragon Ice.

**(Laila: 2550/Lenny: 1450)**

- Gigaplant, attack her Mecha Bunny- said Lenny.

- You activated Mecha Bunny's Special Ability which allows me to Summon another Mecha Bunny from my Deck to the field face-down- said Laila.

- I place a card face-down. That ends my turn!- said Lenny.

- My turn, I draw- said Laila. - I switch my face-down Monster to Attack Mode. Now, Mecha Bunny's Special Ability activates. You take 500 Points of damage.

**(Laila: 2550/Lenny: 950)**

- Now, I activate the Spell Card Riryoku which cuts the ATK of one of your Monsters in half and adds that other it to one of my monsters- said Laila.

**Doom Dozer ATK: 1400 DEF: 2600 Level 8**

**Mecha Bunny ATK: 2200 DEF: 100 Level 2**

- Mecha Bunny, attack Doom Dozer.

**(Laila: 2550/Lenny: 150)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn! Here I go!- said Lenny. - I summon Cross-Sword Beetle in Attack Mode.

**Cross-Sword Beetle ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Level 4**

- Attack her Mecha Bunny.

**(Laila: 1550/Lenny: 150)**

- You activated Mecha Bunny's Special Ability which allows me to Summon another Mecha Bunny to the field face-down- said Laila.

- That ends my turn!- said Lenny.

-My turn, I draw- said Laila. - I switch my face-down Monster to Attack Mode. Now, Mecha Bunny's Special Ability activates. You take 500 points of damage. This is the end.-

**(Laila: 1550/Lenny: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- What the! That wasn't supposed to happen… You wait and see!- shouted Lenny.

* * *

- Aargh! I can't believe it… How's it possible that Satellite guys can Duel like this…?-said Lenny, very angry at himself. - I, uh… Sorry I insulted you. I was caught by Securities in the City and got this Marker. I've had it really bad.

- You deserved it! That's no reason to take it out on us!- shouted Tank who was very angry at him.

- Tank- Laila said, trying to calm him down.

- I was wrong. I know. Sorry, alright?- said Lenny while taking a step back from Tank who seemed ready to hit him.

- Don't take it out on the people here anymore!- shouted Tank.

- Tank, do you think he knows a way to get to the City?- asked Laila.

- Laila! Let's ask him!- said Tank, very excited by the question that Laila asked. - You came to Satellite from the City, right? How did you get here?

- I came by ship. It was a Securities ship, though- Lenny said happily.

- How do you get from Satellite to the City?- asked Laila, very curious.

(_Maybe I can finally learn how I got here in the first place._)

- Well, the ship's really the only way. A transport ship carrying recycled stuff is the only thing that leaves from here. You know the port? You can't get on board without a Travel Permit- said Lenny.

- How do you know that?- asked Laila.

- I checked out how to get to the City before, once. You want to go to the City? Give it up. If you're found out, you'll just end up getting a Marker put on you, too- said Lenny.

- You wanna see if you can make it out to the port?- asked Tank.

- Yes. Thank you, Lenny- said Laila before she left.

- You're welcome- Lenny said to her with a smile on his face.

At the Port…

The smell of salt coming from the seawater was in the air. They could taste it in their mouths. The wind hit their faces very smoothly. There, they could see a giant gray and red boat. Not many people were there. Only the man that was in charge of letting people into or out of the boat.

- You can get across on that ship. But first, where do we get a Travel Permit from?- asked Tank, very worried about that. - Oh no! I should get back! Everyone's gotta be worried.-

With that Tank dashed out while Laila only looked at him, even after he was lost to her sight. Then, she returned to the Subway, walking very slowly, now.

(_At least they're alright now._)


	7. Chapter 6: Determination

**Chapter 6:**

**Determination**

Subway…

By the time Laila reached the tent, Tank was already there and was walking towards her.

- Everyone was really worried back there. Thanks a lot, Laila. What were we talking about before?- asked Tank.

- About getting a Travel Permit- said Laila to him.

- I guess it's easier to get there by ship than through the Pipeline. You can't get on the ship without a Travel Permit, thought- said Tank.

- Actually, I want to go in the same way that Yusei did- said Laila, looking at Tank.

- Uh, what!? You want to go to the City through the Pipeline!?- asked Tank so shock that he barely shouted it out loud. - Yeah, but… You know… Well, I guess you can probably get to the City on your D-Runner.-

- I'm not going to back down now, Tank- said Laila very determined by now.

- It's really dangerous, but it's worth a try- said Tank and he walked toward the computer and started to type something on it. - I wonder if the simulator that Yusei used is still here. Ah, here it is.

Laila walked towards him and checked the computer behind him.

- Yusei always used this to practice getting through the Pipeline. First, you'll have to beat the time you set for yourself, or else you'll never make it. Keep trying again and again. Once you get good enough to beat the time Yusei set, let me know- said Tank and let her use the computer.

(_This is the only way to get to the City._)

Laila typed on the computer to start the simulator. Then, words appeared on the computer.

- Hello YUSEI. Run simulation?- asked the computer.

- Yes.- Laila placed the mouse on it to start.

- Start simulation… Ok- the computer said.

Laila got on her D-Runner and let the race start. The place was a tunnel with gray walls. Trash was on the ground. Laila skipped it and she could feel the wind hit her. It was cold, but she was used to it by then. Mud and some boxes were everywhere and she had to avoid them so that they wouldn't slow her. By the time she reached the end of the race… her time was… 1:58:39.

She returned to the computer and Tank was really impressed.

- Wow! I think you can do it! I'm going to look into the date of the Pipeline inspection! In the meantime, you'd better get ready!- Tank said and he went outside to see.

Laila was satisfied by the results and decided to go outside. By the time she reached the outside she found Rally and Blitz walking towards her.

- Laila! Well, um… You're gonna be heading out to the City pretty soon, right?- Rally asked sadly. He looked down at the ground and made Laila sad which made her to walk toward him and kneel down to his level. She hugged him tightly.

- Yes- said Laila while she let Rally hug her back with all the force that he had.

Just then, he separated and look at her with a smile on his face which made Laila smile too.

- So let's Duel one last time! Who knows when we'll get another chance!?- asked Rally.

- Yes- answered Laila, after which she stood up and looked at the boy.

- All right! Let the battle begin!- said Rally.

They positioned themselves in the same way that they Duelled the first time they faced each other.

- Let's Duel!- said both of them.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Rally: 4000)**

- I'll go first. I draw- said Laila. - I place a Monster face-down and two cards face-down. I end my turn.-

- It's my turn for sure! I draw!- said Rally. – I activate the Spell Card De-Spell. This selects 1 Spell Card on your side and destroys it.-

But, the card he chose to destroy was a Trap Card, Kunai with Chain.

- I activate the Spell Card Magical Mallet. I can return as any number of cards from my hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then, I can draw the same number of cards that I added to my deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card Goblin Thief. I can inflict 500 Points of damage to you and increase my Life Points by 500- said Rally.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 4500)**

- Now I Summon Cannon Soldier in Attack Mode- said Rally.

The Monster was shown to be a machine with two legs and two arms that had knives on him. It was purple with bronze-colored armor.

**Cannon Soldier ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300 Level 4**

- Cannon Soldier, attack her face-down monster- said Rally.

Her face-down Monster was shown to be Worm Barses.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

- Because Worm Barses' DEF Points are higher than the ATK points of Cannon Soldier, you take damage- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 4400)**

- I end my turn- said Rally.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Cup of Ace. By tossing a coin… if it lands on heads, I can draw 2 cards. If it's tails, you can draw 2 cards- said Laila.

The coin was tossed and was shown to be tails. Rally drew two cards because of that.

- Now, I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode- said Laila.

The dragon was a machine with blue and silver armor. Green electricity came from his mouth.

**Twin-Barrel Dragon ATK: 1700 DEF: 200 Level 4**

- Now Twin-Barrel Dragon's Special Ability activates. I can destroy a card on your field as long as two coins are shown to be heads- said Laila.

The two coins were tossed and showed only a head and a tail.

- Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack his Cannon Soldier- Laila ordered.

Twin-Barrel Dragon charged toward Cannon Soldier and used his green electricity to make Cannon Soldier explode before shattering into millions of pieces.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 4100)**

- Worm Barses, take off his Life Points. Take this!- said Laila.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 2700)**

- I end my turn- said Laila.

- It's my turn for sure! I draw!- said Rally. - I activate the Spell Card Dark Eruption which allows me to add 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Cannon Soldier. I Summon out X-Head Cannon in attack mode.

The Monster was another machine with blue and yellow armor. He had two tank barrels on his shoulders.

**X-Head Cannon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

- Now, X-Head Cannon, attack her Worm Barses- Rally ordered.

- I won't let you! I activate the Trap Card Kunai with Chain. I choose to increase the ATK Points of Worm Barses by 500- said Laila.

The trap card was shown and the kunai with chain went towards Worm Barses' hands.

**Worm Barses ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500 Level 4**

He spun the chain in circles so that he could protect himself and then made the kunai hit X-Head Cannon after which he was shattered into millions of pieces.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 2600)**

- I place a card face-down and end my turn- said Rally.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I summon The Calculator in Attack Mode.

**The Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- The Calculator's Special Ability activates which allows his ATK Points to increase by the level of all Monsters on my field x 300- said Laila.  
The Calculator ATK: 2700 DEF: 0 Level 2

- This is the end. Calculator, finish this- ordered Laila.

The Calculator pointed his weapon towards Rally and let the lightning hit him.

**(Laila: 3500/Rally: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- That was a blast! Let's dual again sometime- Rally shouted.

* * *

- Rats! I thought that, this time, things would work out for me!- Rally start to argue which made Laila smile even more.

- You'll have to keep trying if you want to beat me- said Laila while she giggled at Rally.

- Laila!- shouted Blitz.

- What is it?- Laila asked him.

- So, you're going to the City, too?- asked Blitz.

- Yes- Laila said sadly.

- It's gonna get lonely around here. Hey, then. Let's get in one last Duel! Ya know, I've been building up my chops!- said Blitz.

- Then, let's start this- said Laila as she walked towards him.

- There's no way I'm losing!- said Blitz who was very confident about it.

- Will see about that- said Laila with a smirk on her face.

They positioned themselves like the first time.

- Let's Duel!- both of them shouted.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 4000)**

- I'll start first, I draw- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Meteor of Destruction which inflicts you with 1000 Points of damage.-

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 3000)**

- I summon Tune Warrior in Attack Mode- said Laila.

**Tune Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 200 Level 3 Tuner**

- Next, I place two cards face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- Yikes! I have to draw!- said Blitz. - I place a Monster face-down and activate two Gravekeeper's Servant Spell Cards. I place two more cards face-down.-

(_This isn't good. Two Gravekeeper's Servants?_)

- I end my turn- said Blitz.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode.

**Twin-Barrel Dragon ATK: 1700 DEF: 200 Level 4**

- Now, his Special Ability activates and I can destroy a card on your field if two coins show heads and I choose to destroy one of your Gravekeeper's Servants- said Laila.

The two coins were tossed and showed heads. Laila smiled at that and then the Spell Card was destroyed.

- Now, I tune my Tune Warrior with Twin-Barrel Dragon to summon something mightier- said Laila.

Tune Warrior turned into three green circles of light and surround Twin-Barrel Dragon who turned into four white dots which lit up as one and something green showed behind Laila.

- I Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer!- said Laila.

It was a tall woman with a dark purple dress and dark boots. Her skin was white as snow, her right hand was human while holding the sun and her left one was machine, holding something like a black hole.

**Psychic Lifetrancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 7 Synchro**

- Psychic Lifetrancer, attack his face-down Monster- Laila ordered.

- Because of Gravekeeper's Servant… you have to send a card from your Deck to the graveyard every time you attack- said Blitz.

Laila send the card to her Graveyard and the face-down Monster was shown to be Acrobat Monkey.

**Acrobat Monkey ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Level 3**

- I place a card face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- Yikes! I have to draw!- said Blitz. - I activate the Spell Card Gravekeeper's Servant.-

(_Another one?_)

- I end my turn- said Blitz.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I Summon The Calculator in Attack Mode.

**The Calculator ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Because of his Special Ability, he gains ATK Points by the level of all Monsters on my field x 300- said Laila.

**The Calculator ATK: 2700 DEF: 0 Level 2**

- Now Psychic Lifetrancer attack him directly- ordered Laila.

Psychic Lifetrancer make sure to use both the sun and the black hole against Blitz.

- Because of Gravekeeper's Servant… you must send one card from your Deck to the Graveyard and, since I have two out… you must send two cards to the Graveyard- said Blitz.

Laila did that.

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 600)**

- Now, Calculator… finish this Duel once and for all. This is the end- said Laila.

With that The Calculator attacked Blitz.

**(Laila: 4000/Blitz: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- said Laila.

- Man, did I really lose!?- asked Blitz.

* * *

- No! No way!- shouted Blitz.

Then, Tank showed up, walking towards Laila who ran towards him.

- Tank!- Laila shouted.

- Laila! The inspection day is tomorrow! You ready!?- asked Tank.

- You bet- Laila said with a smile on her face that made the others smile at her.

* * *

Next Day…

It was finally dark outside and Laila was finally ready to make her move. She was already in her green riding suit. Tank and Rally were with her at the top of the stairs.

- Today's finally the day… Good luck! I know you can do it!- Tank said happily, cheering her on.

- Good luck, Laila! We'll be rooting for you!- said Rally who hugged her.

Laila returned the hug and then looked at both of them before leaving and heading outside. Once outside, Laila got on her D-Runner and noticed that Nervin and Blitz were walking towards her.

- Be careful, alright? If you see Yusei there, say hi!- said Nervin. Laila only nodded.

- Good luck! We're with you all the way!- said Blitz.

- Thank you, all. I promise that I'll make it- said Laila.

Then, she made her D-Runner move and made her way towards the factory where the Pipeline was.

(_Guys, I promise that all your efforts won't be a waste._)

The wind hit her face and her hair was flying back. The sounded of the wind made her ears sharpen for every sound that was around her. The D-Runner's motor sounded with the sparks coming from the wheels while she made it go faster than ever. She passed many roads until she was already inside the factory.

(_Here goes nothing._)

But, she didn't know that someone was chasing her, again… Trudge was behind her.

- What in the world is that punk doing in a place like this? Hey! There was a report about a brat from Satellite who escaped through the Pipeline… You're not thinking of going through here again, are you!?- asked Trudge.

(_Damn it. How did he find me?_)

- What do you think?- asked Laila, looking back at him.

- Well, ain't that something… You have no idea what you're dealing with, you piece of trash! This time, you're mine! Where do you think you're going!? Come back here!- shouted Trudge who tried to catch her.

- Catch me if you can!- Laila shouted back and made her D-Runner run as fast as it could.

The place was the same as the simulator on Yusei's computer. The walls were gray and the place had trash on the ground. At some point of the road, there appeared to be fans. Laila managed to pass through them, but never looked back to see if Trudge was still on her back. She focused on the road up ahead that had more curves than the simulator, but she managed to put up with them. At some point, she found the gate where Yusei had passed through and noticed that her time almost reach its' limit when she manage to pass it and then look at the screen where Trudge was… and to her surprise, she had left him very far behind which meant that she was safe.

(_I'm finally here! I'm finally here!_) Laila screamed with joy in her head while a smirk showed on her face.

By the time Laila was out and saw the City in front of her own eyes, she didn't have time to admire it because she heard the sirens.

- I found the trespasser from Satellite!- shouted one of the Securities, but she didn't have a way out of there now.

- There's nowhere to run! Give up and turn yourself in! I've already heard everything from Officer Trudge- said another one of the Securities.

- Illegal trespassers from Satellite into New Domino City will be sent to the Detention Center!- shouted the first of the Securities.

- Stop resisting. You're just going to make things worse! Sector Security will confiscate all your cards and D-Runner! Now, get over here!- said Security #2.

Laila gave them an angry look, but they managed to hold her. She didn't fight them.

(_Great. I just got here and they've caught me. Yusei… I'm sorry, but I guess that I won't see you for a while._)


	8. Chapter 7: Detention Center

**Chapter 7:**

**Detention Center**

Laila had received a Marker for unlawfully entering the City from Satellite. Her Deck and D-Runner had been confiscated by Securities. Her Marker was two triangles below her eyes. Two guards escorted her to her room.

A guard named Warden told her were her new room is. He was much nicer than the others who had seen her.

- Laila. Here it is- said Warden who made her go inside her room before locking it up again. A tall man was already there sitting down on one of the two beds. The room was empty, except for the beds, that is. The walls were yellow and the floor was gray. She could smell metal in the air. The man stood up and walked over to her.

He had dark skin, green hair and dark-brown eyes. He wore matching white pants and a jacket and a red shirt that could be seen slightly from under the jacket. His Marker was on his left cheek, a line going down towards his mouth.

- A newcomer? My name is Ellison Noula. Nice to meet you- he introduced himself.

Laila could see that he was a nice guy. She didn't know how, but it was as if she could read the auras around them to tell whether they were bad or nice people. She smiled and shook hands with him.

- Nice to meet you too. My name is Laila- said Laila.

- No last name?- asked Ellison, raising an eyebrow.

- I don't want to sound annoying, but I don't remember much about myself. I have amnesia- said Laila, looking down.

(_I thought that by coming here I might remember something, but… nothing has come to my mind recently._)

- I'm sorry- said Ellison whose expression turned from happiness to sadness.

Laila noticed this and tried to comfort him. Besides… this wasn't his fault.

- Don't be. Besides… that's the reason why I came here. To find out who I am and why I was in Satellite in the first place- said Laila who was looking at him with a smile on her face which made Ellison smile again.

- Oh, yeah. Newcomers go to the recreation room. You can see how things work around here. Bolt Tanner, the boss – well, ex-boss – should be around to tell you more- said Ellison.

- Boss or ex-boss? What do you mean by that?- Laila asked with curiosity.

- Well… let's just say that someone who came before you defeated him- Ellison said like he wanted her to find out for herself.

- Oh- said Laila.

- It's free time now, so the door's unlocked. The recreation room is to the south from here- said Ellison, looking at the door.

- Thank you, Ellison- said Laila.

- Don't thank me yet- Ellison said with a smirk on his face which made Laila get out to go to the recreation room. Whatever was there… she was going to face it, no matter what. Just when she was about to get through the doors… a scream of pain was heard.

- Aaargh!- screamed a man.

With that, Laila ran towards there only to see a big room. Below the stairs, two Duel arenas could be seen and in one of them a short man was on the ground with a tall well-toned man just in front of him.

- You're crazy to think that you could actually take me on. You think I'm a total idiot or something!?- shouted the tall man.

He had tanned skin with grayish-blue spiky hair. He wore blue jeans, a dark shirt that showed his well-toned body and a brown sleeveless jacket. The man that was on the ground… He had fair skin, dark-brown hair, light brown pants and a whitish-brown t-shirt with dark shoes. He wasn't moving which alarmed Laila.

She ran toward them and stopped just in front of the tall man. He was shocked to see a woman there in the Detention Center.

- Huh, who are you?- the tall man asked.

- Laila- Laila answered with a serious tone.

- Well, well. Another newcomer. Listen up. I'm Bolt Tanner and I run the show here. Even in a place like this, we've got initiation for newcomers. Know what we do? We Duel. There's only one catch. The loser's gotta listen to whatever the winner says. It's a good way to sort out who's who in our crew. Guess what? You're gonna be Dueling me!- said Bolt.

- But… I don't have my cards- Laila said. Then, Bolt started to laugh as hard as he could muster.

- What? They were taken when you came in? Haha! You're an idiot. Don'tcha know you can hide cards?- Bolt asked, still laughing which annoyed Laila so much that she made her hands into fists. - Without them, you can't do jack. As long as you have enough to Duel, you can get by anywhere.-

Just then, the short man that was on the ground started to move.

- Unngh… I-if you don't have any cards, then here…- said the man who handed her his deck and Duel Disk. – It's my deck… I'm not sure if it will be of any help, but please use it… My name is Geruzet, by the way.

- Alright- said Laila.

With that, he stood up and walked away so that he could let her Duel.

- That deck was the worst! It had almost no effect on me. You really want to use that one?- asked Bolt who almost insulted the owner of the cards.

- Yes!- Laila shouted with determination this time.

- Alright, then. I accept. It'll be interesting to see just how long you can last- said Bolt and, with that, they went to place themselves in their positions. Laila had to walk more since her place was away from Bolt. - Come on and bring it! I wanna have some fun!

Then, they used their pose. Bolt only moved his legs so that they were separate while Laila used the same pose as before.

(_This is going to be fun._)

- Let's Duel!- they both shouted together.

* * *

**(Laila: 4000/Bolt: 4000)**

- I'll go first. I draw- said Laila. – I place a monster face-down and a card face-down. I end my turn.-

- My turn. Draw!- said Bolt. - I Summon Giant Orc in Attack Mode.

**Giant Orc ATK: 2200 DEF: 0 Level 4**

- Then, I placed two cards face-down and end my turn- said Bolt.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila.

- Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Acid Trap Hole. I flip 1 face-down Defense Position monster face-up. If the monster's DEF is 2000 points or less, the monster is destroyed. If it has more than 2000, I can return it to face-down Defense Position- said Bolt.

The monster was shown to be Man-Eater Bug. It was dark-green with two legs and arms, but his hands were shown to have long sharped nails and he had horns on his head. His sharpened teeth were shown.

**Man-Eater Bug ATK: 450 DEF: 600 Level 2**

The card activated and, below Man-Eater Bug, a hole appeared with acid on it that made him cry in pain while he was descending before exploding into millions of pieces.

- Since you flipped over Man-Eater Bug… I'm allowed to destroy a monster on the field and I choose your Giant Orc- Laila said. With that, the monster was destroyed and made the wind hit the face of Bolt. He covered his eyes from the wind.

- I Summon Giant Red Seasnake in Attack Mode!- said Laila.

It was a long red snake with dark-blue lines on him. He curled up next to Laila.

**Giant Red Seasnake ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 Level 4**

- Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Trap Hole. When you Normal or Flip Summon a monster with 1000 or more ATK, I can destroy that monster, so say goodbye to your Seasnake- said Bolt.

A hole appeared below Giant Red Seasnake and a giant hand held him while taking him under the ground. Then, the hole vanished.

- I place a card face-down and end my turn- said Laila.

- My turn. Draw!- said Bolt. - I Summon Mezuki in Attack Mode.

Mezuki had the body of a man, but his legs and face were from a horse. He held an axe in his hands. His skin was brown and he had a long tail behind him.

**Mezuki ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 Level 4**

- Mezuki, attack her directly!- ordered Bolt.

- I won't let you! I activate the Trap Card Birthright. This allows me to Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard and I choose Giant Red Seasnake.

- I place a card face-down and end my turn- said Bolt.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Creature Swap. Each of us selects a monster we control and we switch them.-

- Why would you do that? Your monster is more powerful than mine- said Bolt while raising one of his eyebrows.

- Next, I activate the Spell Card United We Stand. This gives a monster 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster on my field.

**Mezuki ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600 Level 4**

- Mezuki, attack his Giant Red Seasnake!- Laila ordered.

With Bolt covered his eyes again while he lost Life Points.

**(Laila: 4000/Bolt: 3300)**

- Not so fast. I activate the special ability of Tragoedia. When I take Battle Damage, I can Special Summon it- said Bolt.

A monster with dark armor with spikes around him appeared beside Bolt.

**Tragoedia ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 10**

- His ATK and DEF increase by 600 points for each card in my hand- said Bolt.

- Since you only have one, that gives him only 600- said Laila with a smirk on her face. - I place a monster face-down and a card face-down. I end my turn.-

- My turn. Draw!- said Bolt. - I Sacrifice Tragoedia to summon Ryu Kokki in Attack Mode.

Ryu Kokki was a monster formed from skulls of many different sizes.

**Ryu Kokki ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level 6**

- Attack her face-down monster!- Bolt ordered.

The monster was shown to be Mask of Darkness. It was a golden mask with two scars on the side.

**Mask of Darkness ATK: 900 DEF: 400 Level 2**

The monster was destroy while the wind hit Laila who didn't shield herself. She only closed her eyes while the wind hit her face.

- You activated Mask of Darkness's Special Ability which allows me to get a Trap Card from my Graveyard and I choose Birthright.-

- I end my turn- said Bolt.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. – Mezuki, attack his Ryu Kokki!

**(Laila: 4000/Bolt: 3200)**

Bolt showed his teeth while blocking the effects of the destruction of his monster.

- I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in Attack Mode!- said Laila.

Giant Soldier of Stone ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000 Level 3

- Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Trap Hole- said Bolt.

(_Another?_)

Another hole appeared and a giant hand took Giant Soldier of Stone inside.

- I place a card face-down. I end my turn- said Laila.

- My turn. Draw!- said Bolt. - I place a monster face-down and end my turn.-

- Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Birthright. I choose to bring back Giant Red Seasnake and, because United We Stand is equipped to Mezuki… since another monster is on my side… he gets another 800 ATK and DEF.-

**Mezuki ATK: 3300 DEF: 2400 Level 4**

With that, Bolt only showed an angry face when she did that.

- My turn. I draw- said Laila. - I activate the Spell Card Shield Crush. This allows me to target a Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it and I choose your face-down.-

The monster was shown to be another Mezuki.

- Now… Mezuki, finish this Duel once and for all. This is the end- Laila said with a smirk on her face.

Bolt screamed while he felt the attack of his own monster reach him. He knelt down when the attack was over.

**(Laila: 4000/Bolt: 0)**

- I win! Here's to the health of the card spirits…- Laila said with big smile on her face while Bolt only stayed down for a little longer.

- This can't be!- shouted Bolt.

* * *

- Argh. This is the second time someone's ever beaten me in this Detention Center!- Bolt shouted as he stood up.

(_The second one?_)

- What's your name?- Bolt said.

- It's Laila- Laila said while looking at him as he walked toward her.

- Laila, it's been a long time since I've had a good Duel- Bolt said and, with that, he shook hands with her until they all returned to their cells.

* * *

Some Time Later…

It was getting dark when many people started to talk as if something big was going on outside. Laila was very close to the window so she could see what's going on. Ellison walked towards her to see, too.

- What's all the fuss about?- Ellison asked.

- I don't know, but I guess that we're about to find out soon enough- Laila said as she placed her hands on the metallic bars. To her shock… the guards were holding a man on either side of him. The man was barely unconscious… He was wearing a dark-blue jacket, a dark shirt with red lines on it, dark jeans and brown boots. He had spikes of unkempt black hair with golden streaks running along a few strands. He was thrown into the room in front of her and she gasped when she noticed who it was…

- … Yusei?- Laila asked, whispering.


	9. Chapter 8: Lockdown Part 1

**Chapter 8:**

**Lockdown Part 1**

Once the guards left… she noticed that a short old man was next to Yusei who was trying to stand up. When he did, he walked towards his bed.

- Yusei!- Laila whispered very loudly so that he could heard her and he did.

He was shocked to see her there. His eyes were bigger than ever and his mouth was almost half open while Laila only smiled a lovely smile. Her eyes showed life and light in them, even in a place of darkness. Her hands were still on the bars which blocked her from going towards Yusei.

Yusei walked towards the window and place his hands on the bars to look at her more closely.

- Laila? What are you doing here? Did you get through the Pipeline, too?- asked Yusei with a bunch of questions to ask at the time.

Laila had to hold in her giggles at the sudden reaction of Yusei seeing her there and it also made her happy to hear his voice once again. This was the first time that he wanted to talked to her since he left.

To Yusei's wonder… Laila only smirked at him with her eyes closed.

- Laila?- asked Yusei, already worried about her.

- I'm fine. It's just… it's strange that you're finally talking to me. That's all- said Laila while opening her eyes to Yusei and she found a little smile on Yusei's face while he looked down to the ground. But, just then, his face turned serious again.

(_That mask again._)

- What happened to your D-Runner, Laila?- asked Yusei.

- Securities confiscated my Deck and D-Runner- said Laila while looking down and letting the shadows cover her eyes.

- Yeah? Same thing with me- said Yusei.

- I think we should talk about this later… It's late- said Laila, noticing that he was in bad shape and that she was almost going to fall down asleep.

- Yeah- said Yusei and, with that he left the window like Laila and each one went to their beds with the hope that they would see each other in the morning.

* * *

The Next Day…

The next morning, both Yusei and Laila were escorted to new cells.

- Welcome to your new home, sweet home. We call it "The Height"- said one of the Guards who was talking Laila to her new cell and, while she walked there, she noticed some men on the edges of the corridors looking at her, but she tried to look away from them. The place was a tower with many cells and bridges.

- This is where Chief Armstrong lets house the worst of the worst- said another Guard and that made her close her eyes a little while walking.

Then she noticed from the bridge below her that Yusei was also being taken to the same place as her. Both noticed each other, but they didn't say anything, only watching. Then, they kept their eyes in front of them.

- Hope you have a pleasant stay. The director general says his regards- said a voice from above that made Laila look up and see Chief Armstrong.

He was very fat and muscular. He was dressed in his gray, dark uniform. He was black with a dark beard and moustache. He had dark gray eyes with a devilish smile on his face that showed his white teeth. Laila had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well at all. She had heard about him from Bolt at the end of their Duel.

The guards made her move again and made her enter her new cell. They pushed her inside, just for her to take a single step inside. They closed the door behind her.

- Be glad that the room is empty- said the guard before leaving the window.

She kept staring at the ground and looked in front of her… The room was gray with a bunk bed. She decided to be on the bottom bunk bed since she was alone anyway. She lay down while staring up at the top bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

(_Why can't I remember anything? Is this a punishment? What did I do wrong?_)

- Laila… Laila…- whispered a voice that she thought that she imagined it. She sat up and noticed that it was Bolt Tanner.

- You're here too!?- Laila said very shocked at seeing him there. Her door was unlocked which meant that she was free to get out, so… she followed Bolt to the bridge where she saw later Yanagi and Yusei walking toward them.

- You too?- asked Yusei once he noticed Bolt.

- I see that you were transferred over here, too- said Bolt, very calm but, at the same time, worried.

- How on Earth did this happen to us?- asked Yanagi who was so panicked that he looked as though he was about to run behind Bolt's back for protection. - This side's the place for long-period inmates.-

- What do you think they sent us here for?- asked Laila.

- I'm not so sure about that, but the Chief is the one that sent for Yusei after our Duel. Can't have been good, can it?- said Bolt and Laila knew what he had meant by that. Yusei had returned in a very bad shape the previous night.

Yusei kept himself silent and Laila noticed that mask that he always wore back in Satellite. That was his way to protect himself.

- The fact that we're here means we need to be careful; someone's targeting us, as victims or as the prey- said Bolt who then looked at Yusei. - But, I guess that you're the first person that came to mind when the question of who could be the victim popped up.-

- Yusei? Is something the matter?- asked Laila, very worried that maybe Yusei had a clue about this.

- It's nothing, but Tanner's right. We should keep ourselves prepared. Don't let your guard down- said Yusei, not taking his eyes from Bolt who only nodded and he and Yanagi left. Yusei started to leave until Laila walked up behind him and, once they were off the bridge, she held onto Yusei's hand and made him stop which made him look at her with confusion.

- Spit it out- said Laila, giving him an angry glare.

- What?- asked Yusei, not understanding her.

- I mean it, Yusei. You know something that you don't want to tell me about, so say it- Laila spoke with a serious tone that Yusei wasn't used to hearing her use.

- I don't know what you're talking about- said Yusei with his serious tone and his mask on again.

- But…- said Laila until Yusei placed both hands on each side of her face since she was standing with her back to the wall… He used that opportunity to quiet her down.

- Stop asking questions, Laila- said Yusei in a tone that Laila was terrified of.

Yusei almost shouted at her which made her feel scared for a moment, but she then turned herself into stone and hid her fear behind her own mask.

- Make me- she challenged.

- You don't know what you're asking for, so stop going after me- said Yusei and left her in that place while he walked away.

- You think you know all, don't you Fudo?- asked Laila with a harsh tone and said his last name like it tasted bad to even pronounce.

That made Yusei stop and he turned around very quickly, but he noticed that she had already left and looked for her… She was on the bridge. He tried to follow her as fast as he could, but what she did make his heart skip a beat.

She placed herself on the handles where the top bridge was just a foot away. She made herself prepare for the jump. Yusei tried to reach her, but she jumped anyway and her hands managed to hold her on the edge of the top bridge. She used her weight to pull her up and jumped back onto the top bridge.

Once she was there, she kept walking towards her cell without looking back. She even ignored Yusei's call. She kept her face up and walked with elegance until she was, once again, inside her room. She let her mask fade away and let her suffering take her in. Her eyes watered while she leaned back on the door and sat down on the floor while her tears fell down her face.

(_Who does he think he is? I was just making the simple questions that anyone could asked and he gets angry. I made a big mistake to even speak to him._)

She didn't let her sobs be heard. Once her tears were gone, she placed her mask on her face again and she walked toward her bed until she placed the covers around her and looked at the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge…

Yusei was very shocked that Laila did something suicidal and she didn't even care if her life was in danger. Bolt noticed that and he walked towards Yusei who was looking towards where Laila went until she was lost from his sight.

- Are you having problems in paradise, Yusei?- asked Tanner.

- What?- asked Yusei, noticing Tanner and taking the question in progress.

- I noticed that you and her share something more than just knowing each other. I can see that she's worried about you and she's trying to help, but it seems to me that you don't want to- said Tanner. Yusei looked at him, not taking his eyes off him.

- We just barely talked, Tanner- said Yusei, very calm already.

- Yeah? Then, why did she do that, anyway? Did you tell her something that she didn't want to hear?- asked Tanner.

- Kind of- said Yusei, looking down at the floor and he kept silent for a moment.

- She cares a lot about you, Yusei. If I didn't know her… I might think that she likes you- said Tanner which made Yusei looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth barely open while his eyes were huge as plates. - But, I do know her and she's trying to return some kind of favor you did for her. Am I right?

- … I guess so…- said Yusei, not sure what to say.

- In that case… I guess that you should go after her before she chooses to never talk to you again- said Tanner.

Yusei was a little confused about that but, before Tanner could push him towards the other side of the bridge… a soft melody was heard.

**(If you want to hear the music of the ocarina, just look here: results?search_query=Kikyo%27s+theme+ocarina)**

Everyone was shocked, surprised and even worried. Those who were inside their cells looked outside to hear were that lovely music came from. Yusei was shocked and looked at Laila's cell. The sound echoed all around the tower. The only thing that he could ever do was think about how Laila was feeling right then. He started to walk towards her cell.

Once he was there next to her window… he took a peek inside and found her sitting down on her bed. In her hands was the white ocarina. She played it with her eyes closed as she knew where each hole was. Once she stopped, she removed the ocarina's mouthpiece from her mouth and then opened her eyes. She looked very sad but, even so she placed the ocarina away and proceeded to lie down on her bed before falling asleep.

Yusei knew that he had made a big mistake to let out his anger on her. She had amnesia, after all. It was normal for her to asked questions but, sometimes, she needed to be stopped that in situations like that. For him… she took things normally, even in dangerous situations like right then. He moved away from the window.

(_I should talk to her tomorrow. That's if… she lets me talk to her._)

* * *

The Next Day…

Laila woke up at the time that she wanted to, but she had a bad feeling about that day and she stood up to look outside of her window and, to her surprise, Chief Armstrong was already there with some guards escorting Bolt. She gasped in shock and then the guards start to punch him. An anguished yelling came from him while everyone else could only see how Bolt was getting punch in front of them.

Laila couldn't tolerate this anymore, so…

-STOP IT!- Laila shouted for them to stop their actions.

- Bolt Tanner has committed a serious crime. He was found with magazines while you all know that magazines are not allowed in here, so everyone's sentences are to be extended by a year and you're not allowed to leave your cells- said Armstrong.

- What!? This can't be serious! You can't blame us for someone who did it!- everyone started to complain about it.

- SHUT UP! The world doesn't need any single one of you! Your kind doesn't have freedom rights! All you have is the misery of living in the shadows! If anyone has any complaints, speak up!- said Armstrong.

Laila was about to speak up when Yusei did it before her.

- No one is this world is unneeded- said Yusei from his cell.

- What did you say?- asked Armstrong.

- Tanner is innocent and a genuine Duellist- said Yusei.

- So? I'm also a Duellist. You're telling me that Bolt is genuine and I'm a fake?- asked Armstrong with a devious smile on his face.

- There are no magazines and you know it, Armstrong- said Yusei. Then, Armstrong started to laugh about it.

- No magazines? Then, why would I punish him?- asked Armstrong.

- I don't know, but you're only overpowering yourself and you're trying to blame someone who hasn't done anything wrong- said Yusei.

- Well, you've hurt my feelings. How about this? I challenge you to a Duel. If you win, I'll forget Tanner's crime and won't lengthen your sentences, but if I win…- said Armstrong.

- Then nobody but me gets to put into Lockdown- said Yusei.

That left Laila and the others shocked.

-Agreed. Tomorrow at half past eight at night- said Armstrong.

- That's fine- said Yusei.

But, just then, another cry was heard and Yanagi was being dragged by other two guards.

-Hey! Put me down! Put me down!- protested Yanagi.

- Look, sir. He has cards hidden all over him- said one of the guards who took Yanagi's Treasure Deck away from him. But, Armstrong punched him away. That made Laila's temper get the upper hand over her.

- You're a coward!- shouted Laila from her cell which made Armstrong look at her with surprise.

- What did you say?- asked Armstrong.

- I said that you're a coward. You make me sick when you attack someone who's weaker than you and you don't face them like the man you are- said Laila which make everyone shocked that she had said that to the Chief.

- You have a big mouth, even if you're a girl. Well, then… Since you said that I'm a coward and I don't face my enemies right, then you'll have to face me too, tomorrow at eight- said Armstrong, pointing at her.

- Bring it on, Armstrong. But, if you hurt anyone else in here, then you'll be breaking your own rules and that will automatically make me the winner before the Duel- challenged Laila which made everyone fall silent and made Armstrong smile.

- Fine, then. Have your last free time out, because this will be your last- said Armstrong. Once he left and the doors were open, Laila ran towards Bolt and Yanagi's cell and noticed the guards tossing them inside. Yusei rushed there too, but Laila manage to get inside first.

- Are you guys alright?- asked Laila.

- I'm fine. I'm sorry Laila. Yusei. He confiscated my Deck, so you won't be able to use it- said Bolt.

- Yeah. He confiscated mine, too- said Yanagi.

Just then, many others inmates came rushing inside to helped Tanner and Yusei stand up and leave the room. Laila decide to go back to her cell but, before she did that, she heard Yusei and his roommate have a discussion.

- Armstrong has suckered you without a Deck. You'll be a little more than a joke. Look. Let's just leave. Those two are done for. They'll just slow us- said the other.

- I'm not- Yusei declined. That made Laila feel shocked.

- Sure you can. No one in here has honor- said the other.

- I'm not going to leave my friends just to get a hint. If I were to leave without my friends, I wouldn't truly be free. That's not what I am about, Alex- said Yusei.

- Do whatever you want then. Freaking hell- said Alex, leaving and already angry.

Then Laila walked toward Yusei and placed her hand on his right shoulder. That made Yusei look towards the one who had just grabbed him and he was surprised to see that it was Laila.

- Laila… I…- said Yusei, but Laila stopped him.

- Don't say it. Besides… This is not the time for that right now. We have a serious work to do tomorrow- said Laila who was very serious and not even looking at him. He looked at her with a serious face and knew that she was using a mask to hide her true feelings.

(_Is that how I really looked like when I pushed my friends away? Maybe it's already too late to apologize._)

- Yusei- Laila called, now looking at him.

- Hmm?-

- We have company- said Laila in a whisper, looking behind him, and Yusei turned around to find the other inmates.

- You. Satellites teens. We want a little chat with you at the middle of the bridge.-

Laila and Yusei followed them and were confronted by all of the inmates in the bridge, making it impossible for them to leave already because they surrounded them in the front and the back. They didn't look so happy about that. They defended their freedom.

(_This isn't good_) Yusei and Laila thought at the same time.

* * *

The Next Day…

It was already dark outside. The clock hit 8:30 and the guards escorted Yusei to Armstrong. Everyone watched as Yusei appeared in the middle of the bridge with him. The guards let go of Yusei while Armstrong started to laugh.

- Satellite hero-dono, you need a Deck to Duel but, you, on the other hand, don't have one. Am I right?- Armstrong started to grin at that.

Alex, Tanner and Yanagi gasped in horror.

- I have a Deck right here- said Yusei, as serious as always and showed him his Deck in his right hand.

- T-That's impossible! Where'd you get that?!- roared Armstrong.

- You don't know… just how much a Duellist gives a single card or how much they cherish it- Yusei scowled.

Flashback…

* * *

_Yusei and Laila were on the bridge with the other inmates who looked angry, but then their faces turned into bright ones._

_- Hey. We talked to some of the others and we want to help you guys in your Duels, so, here… This is my most precious card. Take good care of it- said the leader._

_One by one, they started to give a card to Yusei and Laila. At the end, both had a Deck in their hands._

_- With each one of you giving us a card, we can win this- said Yusei and everyone cheered up._

* * *

End of flashback…

- Fine- scowled Armstrong. - If you have yourself a Deck, then I'll beat you down in a Duel!

Two guards behind Yusei moved and one of them connected the Duel Disk to his arm while the other attached a chain to it to the ground. The same setup was seen on Armstrong's side.

- What's with the chain?- asked Yusei, keeping his eyes on the metallic chain.

- Don't fret. It's just for entertainment. You know, so you don't run away- said Armstrong while he chuckled. - Only the survivor will get to take their Duel Disk off.-

(_Survivor?_)

- Only the survivor?- asked Yusei.

(_Yusei… Be careful._)

- Let's Duel!- both of them shouted.

* * *

**(Yusei: 4000/Armstrong: 4000)**

- It's my turn- said Yusei, drawing his six cards. – I Summon Great Phantom Thief in Defense Mode.

A man with a long dark blue hat appeared which was the same color as his cape and pants. Stars appeared when he was Summoned. He got down on his knees and this entire body turned blue as a sign of Defense Mode.

**Great Phantom Thief ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Level 3**

- I end my turn.-

- It's my turn. Draw- said Armstrong while taking his sixth card. - I Summon Iron Chain Repairman in Attack Mode.-

A muscular figure appeared. Its skin was gray. Chains wrapped around his shoulders. A red bandana was tied around its head and its eyes glowed orange. In his right hand was a large steel hammer, the head a cuboid.

**Iron Chain Repairman ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Level 4**

- I'll attack with Iron Chain Repairman- said Armstrong. The monster jumped up high and positioned himself, ready to smashed his enemy. The hammer crashed onto Great Phantom Thief and it turned into millions of pieces. - It's now that Iron Chain Repairman's Special Ability activates. When it destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 Points of damage. You'd better hold on, because what's coming next will make you tickle.-

- What kind of tickle?- asked Yusei, not liking this.

- You'll soon find out- said Armstrong and an electric shock emitted from the chain. Yusei screamed blindly, unable to bite his tongue quickly enough and brace himself. His agonized cry rang through the tower, chilling those who watched.

- Yusei- Yanagi and Tanner gasped.

- Yusei!- Laila cried out, grasping the bars in front of her. Yusei descended to one knee, his body shivering as it struggled to deal with the shock. He opened one eye, glaring at Armstrong, well aware that he had been led into a trap.

**(Yusei: 3700/Armstrong: 4000)**

- It seems that I forgot to explain that part. These Duel Disks have a special mechanism in them so, when we take damage, they're set to stream an electric current through them to match. I'd doubt that the loser would even survive the match. When I said that only the survivor will be able to pull off their Duel Disk, this is what I meant- said Armstrong.

- Boo! You set this up!- shouted the inmates.

- Yusei! Hang in there!- shouted Laila.

- I place two cards face-down and end my turn- said Armstrong.

Yusei stood gradually, his body still shaking after the pulse that had run through him.

- It's my turn! I Summon The Kick Man in Attack Mode!- said Yusei.

A pink-skinned creature appeared with a large stomach. Its only clothing was a pair faded yellow pants.

**The Kick Man ATK: 1300 DEF: 300 Level 3**

- Next, I activate the Spell Card Stim Pack. It raises my monster's attack points by 700- said Yusei.

**The Kick Man ATK: 2000 DEF: 300 Level 3**

- Kick Man, attack his Iron Chain Repairman- ordered Yusei.

- I don't think so- said Armstrong. He activated a button on his Duel Disk to activate one of his face-downs. - Soul Anchor. With this card, Iron Chain Repairman can't be destroyed in battle.-

A purple light covered Iron Chain Repairman who groaned as the immortality was given to him. Kick Man placed his foot on him while jumping back to Yusei's side.

- But damage calculation is still applied- said Yusei.

**(Yusei: 3700/Armstrong: 3600)**

Around the tower, inmates cried out in joy as they witnessed Armstrong get a taste of his own medicine. He would be the one to suffer the horrific feeling of the electric shock that would course through his body sinisterly. A spark crossed the steel ring on the ground where the chain began. Armstrong cried out in the same way that Yusei had. But, in matter of minutes… his yelling softened into a laugher. Confident laugher, stunning Yusei and those who watched.

(_Something isn't right. This is far from right. Armstrong… What the heck did you do?_)

- I'll be dammed if I let the electric shock hit me right now. That's why my Duel Disk is out of order- said Armstrong with a smirk on his face.

- It's what?- asked Yusei, scowling.

- That's playing dirty! I bet the current never passed through your Duel Disk in the first place!- roared Alex.

- Quit making wild accusations! I can't help if it's broken!- shouted Armstrong.

The prisoners began to bellow their protests, each and every one disgusted at the new tactics that the warden had resorted to. There wasn't just their freedom on the line but, if what Armstrong said was true, then Yusei's life was also at risk.

- Yusei! You have to stop! This Duel doesn't count!- shouted Alex.

- That isn't an option. I apologize to Hero-dono that things turned out this way, but there's no good reason to stop this Duel- said Armstrong.

Laila was more terrified than ever. Yusei could die in the process, so she started to pray to the Card Spirits. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was the only thing that she could do right then.

- My turn. I Summon Iron Chain Snake from my hand- said Armstrong.

A single stretch of iron links appeared and slotted untidily together to form the thick body of a reptile, hissing as it landed on the ground.

**Iron Chain Snake ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Level 3**

- Now, I'll use Iron Chain Snake's effect. Iron Chain Snake turns into an Equip card on an opposing monster and decreases its power by 800 Points in both Attack and Defense- said Armstrong as the snake leapt across the field. It hissed again as it fell, landing on The Kick Man and dragging the creature down to his knees.

The fighter tried to resist the weight of the snake, but was useless.

**The Kick Man ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Level 3**

Yusei grimaced as his creature fell down onto his knees. It had become merely another victim to the weighty binds that held every single person in in the building and his endurance at witnessing it all was drawing very near to its end.

His eyes shot a glare at the warden who smirked while, around him, people murmured and watched anxiously, unable to do more than merely hope for his victory.

- Go, Iron Chain Repairman- ordered Armstrong.

Iron Chain Repairman jumped again with his hammer above his head. The Kick Man struggled to get away from his sudden death, but the hammer got him until he was destroyed, shattering into millions of pieces. Both it and the chain shattered into a shower of glowing pixels that quickly faded.

Another surge of electricity raced through the chain and squeezed the strength out of Yusei's body. He screamed again, despite his cool demeanour. The pain was too much.

Amongst the others, Yanagi, Tanner, Alex and Laila all clenched their jaws or listened to their heartbeat quicken; the anguished cries of a friend was too much, especially one risking himself for their sakes.

**(Yusei: 3300/Armstrong 3600)**

Yusei stumbled forward, struggling to keep his balance once the torment came to an end, shaking his head briefly in the hopes of clearing it, but he still felt numb.

- Iron Chain Repairman's Effect activates again, dealing 300 Points of damage- said Armstrong.

A bead of sweat ran down Yusei's head, sliding down as quickly as possible to escape the next second. The same agony resumed and was received the same way.

**(Yusei: 3000/Armstrong: 3600)**

A few spectators stepped back, others pressing hands over their ears. Their freedom was slipping away and one of their own was suffering for it, and in such a terrible way.

- Yusei!- Alex, Tanner and Yanagi gasped in terror.

- Please… Hang in there…- Laila started to show tears that ran down her cheeks.

Yusei dropped to his knees, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground. His body was exhausted already, screaming at him in regret.

(_Alex was right. Now, I'm paying the price._)

His breathed deepened to ragged breaths just to get some air back into his fiery lungs after the series of blood-curdling screams.

- But, there's more; when the monster Iron Chain Snake is equipped to is destroyed by battle, its controller must send a number of cards from their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the level of the equipped monster- said Armstrong proudly.

(_The Kick Man's level was 3, so… he must send three cards._)

Yusei was on one knee, his right arm pressed against his knee. He drew the three cards from his Duel Disk which had become coated in an ominous veil of purple fog. The Graveyard hungrily sucked in the cards as he placed them in front of it. Three cards that could have been useful in taking on the power of the warden.

- I'll get right on sending you back to your dump of a hometown just as soon as I put your life to an end- declared Armstrong with a smirk on his face.

His opponent was down, weakened severely and there was no way it that could happen to him because of his setup. The match was his already and there wasn't anything that Yusei could do about it. He roared with laughter while, around the tower, prisoners pleaded for Yusei to fight back, calling his name and other words of encouragement. They only served to amuse Armstrong further.

- Get up- Alex cried out from behind him.

When he finally did rise moments later, his body swung back and forth, struggling to stay straight. He glared at Armstrong who continued playing with his nose hairs smugly. Laila stepped back from the window and pulled out the Deck that compiled of other random cards from more hopeful internes. She looked down at it and then something started to shine on top of it. In a red light, a card appeared and she took it.

The card was a Synchro Monster, Level 7, LIGHT Attribute. Its name was Ancient Pixie Dragon, a long dark green dragon with golden bracelets around her arms and a chest that looked like armor. It had light green hair and dark pink pixie wings.

(_Who gave me this card?_)- Laila thought.

(_It has always been yours, Laila_)- a voice said inside her head.

- Who said that?- asked Laila, already looking around the room, but there was nobody in there. - Mine?-

Then, she returned to the window and kept watching the Duel.

- It's my turn- said Yusei while looking at the card and he placed it with the others before taking another one. - I activate the Spell Card Nightmare's Steelcage from my hand.-

A red glow in the shape of bars grew rapidly, expanding into a large half-dome of curved iron rods that would serve as a new prison for Yusei but, at the same time, a new barrier. Tanner smirked at the setting, well aware of the card's influence on the field and how it couldn't have come sooner.

- A cage? Don't you know that you're already behind bars?- asked Armstrong, having fun with the very idea.

- When this card is activated, no monster can attack for two turns- said Yusei.

- Not summoning out a monster, huh?- asked Armstrong.

- I place a card face-down and end my turn- said Yusei.

He set the card on the field.

- Yusei…- murmured Laila.

(_Have faith, child_)- the same voice as before said.

- I still have it- Laila answered.

She didn't care who it was… but it was good to talk to someone right now… even if it was her own mind playing games with her.

-It's my turn- said Armstrong.

He smirked at his draw and turned his eyes back to Yusei, unnerving his friends and those watching around them. - Hmph. You seem to think that you can fend off against damage so long as that iron cage is around.-

A chill ran down Laila's spine.

- But, how true does that hold up? Appear now, Iron Chain Snake- said Armstrong.

Another steel reptile appeared, hissing in the same way its predecessor, its yellow eyes gleaming menacingly.

- Iron Chain Repairman's Effect Special Summons a Level 4 or lower Iron Chain monster from my Graveyard. Be born, Iron Chain Snake- said Armstrong.

The original limbless creature appeared like a mirror had been placed over the central creature. Yusei's eyes flared as he watched.

(_What is Armstrong building up to?_)

- Next, I activated two Continuous Spell Cards. I activate Paralyzing Chain which will inflict 300 Points of damage for every time you send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. The next one is Poison Chain which will send your cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined levels of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters that I control. The total number of all my monsters' Levels is ten- said Armstrong with a smirk on his face.

A purple mist enveloped Yusei's Duel Disk again, rising in a vertical stream as it thickened. Yusei set his eyes on the machine, puzzled by the phenomenon.

- What?- he breathed.

- That Deck is just scrounged up from the cards of those scumbags, right? Trash will always be trash. Now, hurry up and send 'em to the Graveyard- ordered Armstrong.

Yusei grabbed a large portion of his remaining Deck, ten cards in all, and placed them in the mouth of the Graveyard which continued to greedily swallow them.

Laila's brow creased in worry. Yusei had just discarded what made a quarter of his Deck when the Duel began, leaving him with very few turns ahead.

- Because of Paralyzing Chain, you take 300 Points of damage- said Armstrong.

**(Yusei: 2700/Armstrong: 3600)**

Yusei cried out again, his body flaring in anguish as another surge of electricity ran through him, stinging and burning unnaturally while his Life Points dipped further. Gasps came from the people watching; he was running out of Life Points and running out of options quickly.

-Yusei…- Tanner exhaled heavily.

- Yusei!- Yanagi cried.

- Yusei! Hang in there!- Laila cried out worriedly.

He lifted his eyes, glaring at Armstrong with hatred.

- I know you can do it! Prove it to him! Prove that our hopes aren't in vain! Open the doors that'll lead us to freedom! We believe in you!- shouted Laila with all her heart.

Gradually, Yusei picked himself up, swaying from exhaustion that came as a result of the shocks repeating in a cycle and threatening to singe his internal components. Regardless of the pain, he resisted the increasing urge to surrender himself and continued to fight for the sake of those around him. His turn had come around once again, prompting him to draw a new card.

- I place three cards face-down- he declared, slotting three into the remaining open spaces, filling the back row of his Duel Disk.

On the field, the three cards appeared on either side of and between the two activated cards. Opposite of the arrangement, Armstrong pressed down a button on his Duel Disk, sending a pulse from the machine to force one of his own concealed cards up, standing beside his presently-active cards.

- I activate Spell Card Psychic Cyclone. This card allows me to declare whether a set card is a Spell or Trap and, if I'm right, it'll destroy that card and allow me to draw one card- said Armstrong.

His finger start to move left to right and back and forth.

- Let me guess… The left one is a Trap Card- said Armstrong.

Despite the large possibilities that anyone would determine a face-down card to be a Trap, Yusei was surprised by his immense confidence. All he could do was stand back and watch as the rotating gust howled out of the card and picked his targeted card up from the ground, destroying what he had been hoping would be an important part to his strategy.

- Dust Tornado, huh? That's such a shame- Armstrong chuckled. - If you were able to destroy my Poison Chain with that card, you would still have had a chance.-

Moans of anxiety and disappointment rang throughout the tower; everyone was a prisoner to the Duel, their future riding on the outcome of the battle with a favour sliding down to Armstrong's side. If Yusei failed, they would all suffer and all he was doing was suffering against the warden's impressive Deck.

- Because of Psychic Cyclone, I get to draw a card- said Armstrong and he drew his card.

- I place one more card face-down- said Yusei without concern, slotting the last card in his hand into the Duel Disk. - I end my turn.-

- It's my turn- said Armstrong who smirked at his draw.

(_This isn't good._)

- I Summon Iron Chain Blaster!

**Iron Chain Blaster ATK: 1100 DEF: 0 Level 2**

A dark machine with orange on it rose from the glowing gallery floor, protected by the maroon armor that was around his body and a large rock cannon protruding from the large chest, held back only by the chains that acted as arms. Between the shoulders, a small blue head was tucked into the center of the gap, dark red eyes glaring at the weapon with no way to see beyond it.

- Plus, Poison Chain activates which will send a number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard that is equal to the combined Levels of all Iron Chain monsters- said Armstrong.

Together, they made 12, increasing the pressure on Yusei's deteriorating Deck. Around him, his companions and spectators groaned at the severity of the predicament; there wasn't much time left.

- Go ahead and discard your twelve cards!- shouted Armstrong who was very happy with the result.

Yusei scowled as he deposited the cards into the Graveyard which continued to suck them in greedily. His eyes rose to the cocky opponent whose fingers played with the right edge of his pointed beard, pulling it for amusement as he smirked at the struggling Satellite Duellist.

- That leaves your Deck with six cards. If you run out of cards to draw on your next turn, your defeat will be set- Armstrong said happily.

- Yusei! Don't give up!- Laila cried out.

Armstrong scoffed at her wasted belief. What bothered him was that, even if Yusei lost… she would be next and, if she won… he would have to let them go. He was very sure of himself that she wouldn't stand a chance in the same position as Yusei was.

- Next, Paralyzing Chain activates and inflicts you with 300 Points of damage- Armstrong called with the same smug grin, his arm stretched towards the Spell Card at the edge as it glowed.

Streams of electricity ran through Yusei's body again, tightening his muscles and stunning his entire form with its stinging nature. A yell of agony erupted from his throat like all the others, echoing through the towering complex.

**(Yusei: 2400/Armstrong 3600)**

- I activate Iron Chain Blaster's Special Ability. By sending Iron Chain Snake to the Graveyard, I can inflict you damage equal to the original ATK of Iron Chain Snake- said Armstrong.

The steel reptile changed its form and placed himself on the cannon of Iron Chain Blaster.

-Fire- ordered Armstrong.

A stream of flames shot out of the cannon, flying over the space between its origin and the half-sphere cage where flashes of electricity flickered around Yusei's body. The flames collided with the steel frame, exploding and sending another shockwave through Yusei's body. His screams melded into one.

- This causes 800 Points of additional damage- said Armstrong.

**(Yusei: 1600/Armstrong: 3600)**

- Then, Iron Chain Repairman's effect activates which allows him to revive a Level 4 or Lower Iron Chain monster from my Graveyard.-

The large iron hammer slammed against the ground, the rumbling unearthing the sacrificed reptile which was immediately restored to Iron Chain Blaster's side once more.

- I end my turn- chuckled Armstrong. - On this turn, the Nightmare Steelcage that you activated disappears.-

The iron bars circling around Yusei began to dissolve, exposing his field, devoid of monsters and filled by only a few face-down cards. As he had thought, the chains had been unlocked from around him. Yusei stumbled forward, panting heavily as he struggled to keep himself standing.

The sight was something that brought tears into Laila's eyes but, rather than allow Armstrong the satisfaction, she wiped them away immediately and watched helplessly as Yusei took a moment to get his breath back.

-Yusei…- she whimpered.

(_He's injured. I can't bear to see him in that state anymore_) thought Laila.

(_Be strong, child. Your friend is not going to give up, no matter what, and you shouldn't either_) the voice from before said.

With that, Laila looked back at Yusei.

(_Yusei... please... don't give up._)


	10. Chapter 9: Lockdown Part 2

**Chapter 9:**

**Lockdown Part 2**

- It appears as though your will to fight is already gone. You can go ahead and admit your defeat, now- said Armstrong, fiddling with the opposite point of his beard.

His breathing somewhat restored to normal, Yusei lifted his head, glaring at Armstrong with a bright flame in his eyes; he was still prepared to fight for everyone around him. Laila was the only one to see the look as he watched from his cell behind Armstrong. The look sent chills creeping down her spine.

- Is that all you have to say?- Yusei asked bitterly.

- If that's how it is, let me give you what you want and send you to Hell- said Armstrong, clenching his fist in irritation; he hadn't expected the boy to last this long.

Yusei straightened himself, pressing his fore and middle fingers against the top card of his Deck.

- It's my turn- he uttered.

It was then that, suddenly, the lights dimmed. Everyone looked around in bewildered and surprise as the incident plunged the tower into darkness, the only light coming from the moonlight peeking thought the roof. Armstrong snarled and asked what everyone was wondering.

- What? What's wrong?-

Segments of the tower were lit once again; light poured downwards as power climbed down the structure and restored everything. Armstrong grabbed his large collar where he had been receiving information regarding Yusei's hand and field, whispering into the small microphone placed in the fabric.

- What happened?-

- No idea, sir. However, there is nothing currently out of the ordinary- was the response.

- Tch. An ordinary power outage, I guess- he tutted.

Yusei's eyes moved back to his cell where Alex had been, finding no sign of the energetic young man.

(_Did he succeend in busting out? I wish I could have gone, too, but I've got friends that need me. Good luck, old friend._)

With his muted message completed, Yusei turned back to Armstrong whose eyes had already returned to the Duel. Yusei's hand hovered above his Duel Disk once more.

- Resuming the Duel. I activate the Trap Card Jar of Greed. I draw one card- said Yusei while he held a new card with its back to his opponent.

- Shorting your own Deck, are we? Now, your Deck only has four cards- said Armstrong while chuckling.

- I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted. This card Special Summons a monster in my Graveyard in Attack Mode. Be reborn, The Kick Man- Yusei continued, regardless of the warden's taunts.

- What good will reviving that weakling card do for you?- asked Armstrong, amused at the choice, especially when there were far more powerful monsters in Yusei's graveyard.

- The Kick Man can equip itself with an Equip Spell in my Graveyard when it's Special Summoned- Yusei replied calmly.

- What card in your Graveyard?- Armstrong asked sceptically.

- The cards you outright discarded. Among them lies unlimited potential. I equip Axe of Despair to the Kick Man- Yusei responded firmly.

The weapon of twisted matter appeared in the pink-skinned creature's hands, gleaming sinisterly as it rose level with the monster's head, its holder grinning sadistically as its Attack Points shot up.

**The Kick Man ATK: 2300 DEF: 300 Level 3**

- Good. That's raised The Kick Man's attack power by 1000 points- Tanner commentated enthusiastically. Under his right arm, Yanagi raised a gleeful fist, punching the air feebly.

- Next, I Summon Exiled Force- Yusei added, laying the card onto the top of his Duel Disk.

In front of him, half a dozen men appeared like villagers posing as knights with makeshift armor and weapons, each smirking and eager to fight.

- Kick Man, attack Iron Chain Snake!- Yusei bellowed, pointing to the revived creature.

The pink fighter leapt forward, bringing its axe down through the steel creature which hissed as its coils snapped and exploded; a chain reaction that brought its existence to an end.

Electricity surged around the base of Armstrong's chain and quickly travelled up, streaming around his body. Finally, a yell of horror joined the experience as his Life Points plummeted almost Level with Yusei's.

**(Yusei: 1600/Armstrong: 2100)**

- I would never have thought of him putting on such a forced performance- Yanagi scowled, clenching his jaws furiously.

- No. There's something strange going on- said Tanner.

Opposite them, Laila also noted the realistic display, her eyes widening at the streams of smoke that rose from Armstrong's scorched limbs while the large body swayed.

- What the-? He really just got shocked?- she mumbled.

- I attack the other Iron Chain Snake with my Exiled Force- Yusei called, oblivious to the truth with his hands stretched out in front of him.

- W-wait a second! There's something wrong with my…- Armstrong cried out as the regiment charged, howling and cheering as they closed the gap between themselves and their target.

Despite his pleas, the forces slashed and battered the creature, destroying it happily, surrounding it even as it exploded. Another wave of electricity flooded the chain and zapped Armstrong's body, unleashing another yell. Seeing it happen a second time, Yusei paused, finally noticing what the others had seconds before.

**(Yusei: 1600/Armstrong: 1900)**

- When I find out who put my Duel Disk on order, I'll make sure they never meet you- said Armstrong.

His large body toppled over, done in by a couple of the shocks that he had relentlessly forced Yusei to endure in a cycle several times in one turn. Yusei stared at his fallen body, also puzzled by the revelation.

- Chief Armstrong, we have secured the intruder in the electronic control room!- a voice called over the speakers placed around the tower, drawing confused looks from all over the place to random locations as inmates searched for the source of the booming voice.

- An intruder?- Laila asked herself.

Armstrong shuddered as the message echoed, beginning again to inform him as signs of his consciousness came about. He lifted his head, revealing the darkened expression, eyes that gleamed only with the malicious intent of exacting revenge against the two who had caused him trouble.

- What intruder?- he growled.

He picked up himself, standing opposite of Yusei once again. His large hand clasped the back of his head, pressing the palm against it as he shook his head. His attention then moved to another feature, plucking a few hairs from his nostrils. His eyes narrowed in fury as he watched them sizzle, having been cooked by the sudden and violent wave of electricity that had downed him.

- Warden! We've brought you the intruder!- one of the two approaching guards called, escorting the captured individual.

Alex smirked cockily between the two; even captured, he had succeeded in his revised mission. Yusei's mouth hung open in disbelief; not only was the fact that they had captured his friend stunning, but he had stayed behind when he was supposed to be on the outside.

- No. They caught, Alex- said Yusei.

Tanner, Yanagi and Laila gasped in shock. They had all heard about the disagreement the two had and how the purple-haired man intended to leave during the Duel, with or without Yusei. To see him back astounded them just as much as it did Yusei.

- How the hell'd you escape?- asked Armstrong while he roared in anger.

- Warden, there was a hole under his bed to escape- the first guard announce to his superior.

Then he held his collar where the microphone was.

- Hey. Hurry up and cut the power off from my Duel Disk- he whispered his orders while glaring hatefully at the seized man.

- Sorry, but 'fraid you can't- Alex declared proudly.

- I said fix it!- roared Armstrong.

- I'm sorry, sir, but the control panel system has been demolished, so we can't cut the power off from your Duel Disk- a voice answered over the microphone in his collar.

Armstrong's body trembled with rage. His system had been turned against him, and in the space of a couple of minutes, two young inmates had made a mockery of him. Worse, one was from Satellite.

- After I'm done beating the tar out of this piece of Satellite trash, I'm gonna kill you!- he roared.

- Say whatever you want because it's not gonna stop until you finish your Duel- Alex responded in the same cocky way, smirking the whole time at the warden's rage.

- Why did you come back?- Yusei asked from the sidelines of the discussion.

- You were right. If you run away and abandon your friends, your heart will, with no doubt, be shaken down. No matter how you live that way, you won't gain true freedom- said Alex.

Yusei nodded at the answer that his friend gave him and them and he moved his head back to Armstrong whose eyes remained wide with fury, capturing all that he could in his furious glare.

- Now, since your Duel Disk is working like it should be, I'm adding a new condition. If I win, you'll turn a blind eye to his breakout- Yusei declared.

- Umm… Yusei?- Alex exhaled.

- Fine. But, if you lose, he goes down with you- said Armstrong.

- Let's resume the Duel. I release Exiled Force to destroy your Iron Chain Repairman- Yusei shouted with a single nod.

The creatures vanished in streams of rising light, travelling across the field in a curve before capturing the large Iron Chain monster in its ray, sucking it out of play.

- I end my turn.-

- Alright, then. So, even on his next turn, Poison Chain's effect will shave off three cards- Tanner gasped, impressed by how Yusei had been able to limit the damage that would be done to his Deck the next turn.

- He's getting though by the skin of his neck- said Yanagi, watching impatiently.

- He still can't let down his guard. If that guy Summons a monster next turn, four cards'll get shaved off. Yusei's defeat will be finalized.-

- It's my turn!- Armstrong called, arching his back as he drew. - Not a monster, huh? You're lucky.-

His scowl quickly turned into a confident smirk as his eyes moved up to one of the cameras over Yusei's shoulder. They would inform him of what cards Yusei had and where.

- I activate the Spell Card Reload. I add my hand into my Deck and draw cards equal to that amount- said Armstrong.

Slotting the cards into the machine that was connected to his left arm, the other two rose as he revealed the number to Yusei. The cards were placed upon the Deck which was then shuffled rapidly through the machine's system.

Then, he removed the two cards and grinned at the result - he couldn't have gotten a better draw if he had asked it for. He held the Spell Card out for Yusei to see. His chuckles quickly evolved into loud cackles, unnerving everyone who watched the bout from their prisons.

- I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This is going to destroy the card on the left side of your field- he laughed.

He pressed the card in. Like with Psychic Cyclone, a gust of wind blew out, the whirlwind picking up the card and tossing into the air. But, what it revealed wasn't what Armstrong was after. Provoke exploded in the eye on the storm.

- What? That wasn't Battle Mania?- Armstrong cried out.

- Now, I activate a Trap Card, Battle Mania! This Trap's effect guarantees monsters on the field to battle during this turn- Yusei bellowed. The card at the right edge of his field rose.

- Great move. Poison Chain's effect is only valid when you don't battle. It won't activate if you do- Tanner exclaimed to Yanagi's delight.

In her cell, Laila smiled as if she had heard.

- What's up here? His last face-down cards were different- Armstrong hissed into the microphone that was implanted in his collar.

- But, sir, the location of the face-down cards are correct. Perhaps he switched the order during the power outage or something- the officer on the opposite end protested lightly.

- I Summon Iron Chain Coil- he declared from behind his protecting Iron Chain Blaster.

**Iron Chain Coil ATK: 1100 DEF: 1600 Level 3 Tuner**

The small Iron Chain Tuner appeared with arms made from chains that stuck out from the spherical, faded, champagne yellow monster that was balanced on a pillar of beige rings. At both the top and bottom of the sphere, there were salmon segments that were separated by red patterns. Two circles in the place of eyes stared lifelessly at Yusei. No sooner had it appeared than it had transfigured, surrendering its form to become four green rings that descended over Iron Chain Blaster, ripping three glimmering sparkles from it.

- I tune Iron Chain Coil with Iron Chain Blaster. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Iron Chain Dragon!- the warden's voice confirmed.

From the wide pillar of green light behind him, the creature appeared. Its body was grey, wrapped in saxe blue plating that stretched from its wings; a wide chain hung from either side of its neck. Its red eyes gleamed threateningly beneath its pale horns while a low roar rumbled from its throat.

**Iron Chain Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300 Level 6 Synchro**

- By removing an Iron Chain monster in my Graveyard, Iron Chain Dragon has its Attack power increased by 200 Points for each of them this turn. I have five Iron Chain monsters in my Graveyard and, accordingly, Iron Chain Dragon's Attack power increases by 1000 points!- Armstrong exclaimed.

**Iron Chain Dragon ATK: 3500 DEF: 1300 Level 6 Synchro**

Yusei gazed up at the creature. Any doubt that he had felt over his chances of winning were hidden beneath the neutral mask.

- An Attack power… of 3500…- mumbled Yusei.

- Go, Iron Chain Dragon! Chain Blast!- Armstrong hollered, his eyes wide with anticipation over the end of the Duel. It was surely in sight now.

The creature threw its head forward, unleashing a green stream of energy that slammed into The Kick Man. Despite the resistance it put on, the pink monster was eradicated against the violent energy. Yusei threw his head back and yelled again as another current shocked his body.

**(Yusei: 400/Armstrong: 1900)**

- Now, Iron Chain Dragon's other Effect activates. When this card attacks, it sends three cards from in your Deck to the Graveyard- the warden continued, clenching his fist in front of his chest.

Yusei picked up the three cards, leaving one behind and allowed the Graveyard to snatch them as it had so many of his other cards.

- Next, Paralyzing Chain causes 300 Points of damage.-

**(Yusei: 100/Armstrong: 1900)**

Yusei's head rose again, looking at the distant sky as he screamed once again, his voice growing hoarse after the torture his body had been put through. His body shuddered as bolts of electricity surged both inside and outside him once again. His legs shuddered as an earthquake rocked the city. As it came to an end and he collapsed forward, his forearms the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground completely. Streams of smoke rose from his body.

- Yusei! NO!- Alex shouted.

- He's done for!- Tanner shouted.

- YUSEI!- Laila cried out for him.

- That ends my turn- Armstrong stated, grinning as he fiddled with his nose hairs. He plucked them out and blew them pitifully in Yusei's direction.

The inmates remained silent; there were no encouraging calls to Yusei or slanders against the warden. Everyone was frozen in horror, sorrow and disbelief. There was no way that Yusei could possibly win in his predicament; they would lose the little freedom that they had and his life would end as a whole.

His trembling form moved back onto his knees and slowly stood, his body wavering weakly. His head hung with the points of his fringe hanging in front of his face.

Laila's hands clenched the tubes that blocked any chance of passing through the window and moved her head forward.

- My turn…- said Yusei.

Yusei drew from his deck… the final card, leaving the Deck holder empty. He remained still when Armstrong began to laugh, pointing at the pitiful boy standing before him.

- Your life points are already down to 100. You have one card in your hand with zero in your Deck. This match is already set, don't you think?- he laughed, moving his finger back and plunging it into his right nostril, playing inside the open space.

- Yeah, the match is already over- Yusei mumbled. His head shot up, revealing that his eyes were still blazing with determination. Though his body was weak, his heart and fighting spirit had remained strong, something that had amazed everyone. - Ending in your defeat.-

- What?- Armstrong spat, cocking his eyebrows.

- Thanks to you sending so many cards to the graveyard, I'm now confident that I'll win. You've called us all "trash", but you've got it all wrong. This Duel is going to prove that there's no one in the world who isn't needed- Yusei spoke.

His hand twitched, revealing the final card that held all his hopes and the final strategy; the last chance at life – a card he had been hiding all along, raising Armstrong's suspicions.

- I know that you've been spying on my hand through surveillance cameras. That's why I shifted this. It's called Rubble King. I hid it so that the cameras couldn't see it during the power outage. When the information from the cameras was wrong, you should have been more careful- Yusei called, holding up the Monster Card for his opponent to see.

Armstrong only growled.

- Here goes. I summon Rubble King from my hand!- Yusei called, holding the card up before slamming it against the top of his Duel Disk.

The pale-skinned creature dressed in purple rags appeared on its throne which was constructed entirely of stone.

- This card can activate a Trap Card from my hand when there are thirty or more cards in my Graveyard. I activate this card.- He held up the card in question, revealing the ruins of an ancient structure which lay opposite a nearby explosion, throwing desert sand into the air. - Trap Card, Blasting the Ruins!- The card appeared in front of him and all those in the Graveyard over him; the lost remnants of his comrades' Decks united in the air to exact revenge for both themselves and their holders. - This card inflicts 3000 Points of damage to my opponent when there are thirty or more cards in my Graveyard.

Each of the cards became a piece of rubble, a servant of the Rubble King, like an army under his command, sworn to his legion in order to get their revenge.

- What?!- Armstrong hollered.

The royal raised his staff and, taking control of all of the shards of rock, he threw it down in the direction of the warden. Like obedient soldiers, the rubble fragments dove forward, piling on Armstrong, who yelled out as electricity ran through him once again, forcing his large body to the ground once again. The hat that covered his bald head floated down beside him.

**(Yusei: 100/Armstrong: 0)**

- You did it, Yusei!- shouted Alex, throwing his head forward.

- That little punk- Tanner laughed.

- Yusei!- Laila and Yanagi cheered.

There was much rejoicing about the inmates whose hearts fluttered at the result. Yusei remained silent as his eyes remained on the defeated man; his name which was being chanted by dozens of voices began to flood his ears. Armstrong struggled to pick himself up, able to support himself using his left hand and pointed at Yusei with his right.

- It's not over yet. Grab him!- he snarled.

Yusei remained still as two of the surrounding guards seized his arms. The cheerful voices turned into vicious insults and cries of disbelief at the warden's actions.

- What the hell is he doing?- gasped Tanner.

- You trash haven't earned your freedom yet- Armstrong snarled.

Laila stepped back from the window, lowering her head; she and Yusei had remembered. The others seemed to have forgotten in the excitement of the duel. The door opened. Her eyes moved to it, finding a guard standing in the threshold. She walked towards him ready to face her turn in the Duel.


End file.
